Tente-moi, je t'attraperai
by Drennae
Summary: Pour le bal, Hermione est sublime. Si belle, qu'un homme lui fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations uniques. Mais à cause de la loi, l'homme se dérobe et refuse sa passion, ses désirs et peut-être son amour. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille est bien décidée à le faire plier...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont et resteront à J.K Rowling ainsi que le monde magique :'( Je ne fais que les emprunter! :D**

 **Hello! Voici ma deuxième histoire! Normalement c'est un OS mais peut-être que je vais en faire une histoire suivie mais seulement si vous aimez... Donc à vos clavier et le bouton review... Je veux connaître votre avis. Devrais-je faire une suite?**

 **J'ai mis le rating M pour être sûre, je crois bien qu'il est justifié mais si j'ai fait une erreur, dîtes-le moi en commentaire (;!**

 **Sinon, je n'ai pas de bêta reader alors si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il me contacte, merci!**

 **Sur ce, enjoy!**

* * *

Avant de descendre ces longues marches, elle regarda d'abord timidement la foule en dessous d'elle. Personne ne regardait vers elle: parfait.

Alors, elle se dévoila. Sa robe élégante la rendait délicieuse. Les rubans volaient autour de sa silhouette, deux mèches de cheveux châtains ondulaient autour de son fin visage et une légère touche de maquillage accentuait son regard chocolat. La jeune fille essaya de descendre le grand escalier avec le plus de grâce possible.

Pas très sûre d'elle, elle regardait ses pieds, enfin elle atteignit la dernière marche et releva la tête. Stupéfaite, elle découvrit beaucoup de regards tournés vers elle. Ron était bouche bée devant elle, Harry portait un regard étonné et bienveillant à son égard. Son cavalier, lui, semblait satisfait et lui fit un rapide baisemain sans la quitter des yeux. D'autres encore ne la quittaient pas du regard et semblaient étonnés de découvrir la Miss Je-Sais-Tout autant à son avantage. Mais l'attention qui la flatta le plus fut celui de cet homme seul, grand, imposant.

Son regard d'encre était attaché au sien. Elle y vit pour la première fois une succession d'émotions: d'abord de l'étonnement, puis de l'admiration, un soupçon de respect peut-être et pendant un instant elle sembla y voir une touche de désir mais sûrement avait-elle rêvé.

L'homme parlait avec un élève de serpentard et il semblait dédier toute son attention à la personne devant lui mais la jeune fille ne voyait que ses yeux tournés vers elle.

Le contact visuel fut rompu quand elle fut abordée par le professeur Macgonagall.

"Vous êtes ravissante Miss Granger... Êtes-vous prête ainsi que vous Monsieur Krum pour ouvrir le bal? "

Hermione acquiesça mais déjà la sous-directrice parlait avec Harry et Parvati Patil.

Victor la conduisit devant les portes de la grande salle auprès des autres champions et de leur partenaire. Les premières notes de musique s'élancèrent et les quatre couples entrèrent, Krum et elle en tête.

Ils fendirent la foule sous les applaudissements et les murmures d'approbation et d'étonnement.

Tous ces yeux sur sa personne la mettaient mal à l'aise mais l'étreinte sur son bras lui rappela l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle avait gagné l'attention et l'attachement d'un si grand homme, d'une vedette connue dans le monde entier, d'un champion de Quidditch. Elle gagna un peu d'assurance et offrit un sourire éblouissant à toute l'école. Aujourd'hui était sa soirée. Elle allait profiter.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la piste de dance et se mirent en position attendant que la première chanson commence.

Les mains de Victor, l'une entrelacée avec la sienne et l'autre sur sa hanche la brûlaient. Nerveuse, elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir suivre le rythme. Heureusement tout se passa bien. Le champion de Durmstrang la guidait et elle suivait ses pas. La chanson terminée, ils se saluèrent avec un sourire complice puis s'assirent à la table qui leur était réservée. C'était une longue table rectangulaire. Elle accueillait, en bout de table, les trois directeurs et Barty Croupton ainsi que Ludo Verpey, chef du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Ensuite venaient les champions et leur partenaire puis les professeurs.

La jeune fille était en face de Krum et ils étaient entourés de Harry et Parvati ainsi que du professeur Snape et de Macgonagall. Avant que les plats n'apparaissent, Dumbledore se leva:

"Chers invités et chers élèves, avant de retourner sur la piste de dance, je vous invite à ce délicieux banquet. Bon appétit!"

Le directeur se rassit sous les applaudissements et des plats plus succulents les uns que les autres apparurent sur chaque table. Des spécialités françaises et du nord étaient également présentes.

Hermione se servit un peu de tout et commença à manger. Elle apportait sa fourchette à sa bouche quand elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle leva rapidement la tête mais Krum était occupé à parler avec Parvati. Etait-il vraiment en train de la draguer? Outrée, la jeune fille détourna la tête et vit alors le professeur Snape la fixer ou plutôt fixer sa bouche. Elle rougit violemment et baissa la tête avant d'enfourner pour de bon sa nourriture.

Elle continua à manger sans regarder personne quand le professeur Macgonagall la sortit de ses pensées:

"Miss Granger, m'écoutez-vous?

-Pardon professeur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, vous disiez?"

En relevant la tête vers son professeur, elle vit que le maître des potions la regardait toujours et que Krum flirtait toujours autant avec Parvati. Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde et discutait avec Cédric Diggory.

"Je faisais remarquer que vous sembliez prêter importance à la coopération entre les écoles, c'est formidable."

La coopération entre les écoles? Ah bien sûr, Krum. En réalité, elle était sa cavalière car il avait été le seul à s'intéresser à elle. Même Ron l'avait finalement invitée parce qu'il ne trouvait personne.

Mais en voyant le Bulgare se rapprocher de plus de plus de Parvati, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté son invitation.

"Oui, tout à f..., voulut-elle répondre mais soudain elle sentit un pied caresser le sien".

Est-ce que cet idiot de Krum lui faisait du pied tout en draguant Parvati? La colère enfla rapidement en elle quand elle vit son cavalier se redresser dans sa chaise alors que le pied qui avait commencé à caresser sa jambe continuait son manège.

Alors elle vit le regard de Severus Snape noir de désir sur elle. Elle faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. Etait-ce vraiment son pied à lui? Mais si ce n'était pas Krum, ça ne pouvait être que lui... Harry ne ferait jamais ça.

Elle retint un gémissement quand le pied atteignit son genou. S'il continuait ainsi, les autres allaient le remarquer. Elle plongea dans son regard sombre, elle voulait lui faire passer un message. Malheureusement, elle se perdit dans ses yeux pénétrants. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait laissé son professeur de métamorphose monologuer avant de décider qu'elle s'en fichait.

Le professeur de potion, lui, continuait son exploration .

Hermione sortit de sa transe avec les premières notes d'une chanson. En voyant certains étudiants commencer à danser sur la piste, elle attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le traîna rapidement au milieu de la salle, loin de Snape.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la jeune femme en trébuchant.

"Hermione, attends! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Les joues encore rouges, la jeune fille commença à se déhancher tout en soufflant rapidement une explication.

"Il fallait absolument que je quitte cette table, déclara-t-elle.

-A cause de Krum qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les yeux doux à Parvati?"

Hermione était étonnée qu'il l'ait remarqué, elle était sûre que pour ce genre de choses, lui et Ron étaient complètement aveugles mais elle accueillit cette explication avec soulagement.

"Entre autres."

Enfin la chanson s'arrêta et elle tira Harry jusqu'au bar.

Elle prit un verre au hasard et le but cul sec. En voyant Harry bouche bée, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû examiner ce qu'il y avait dans le verre avant de se l'enfiler.

Elle jeta discrètement un regard vers la table des professeurs et vit Severus Snape qui la fixait encore et toujours. Alors elle reprit un deuxième verre qu'elle but de nouveau en une fois.

"Merci, Harry, je vais bien maintenant." Celui-ci était de toute évidence plus que sceptique.

"Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser? Je crois que tu devrais boire du jus de citrouille maintenant...

-Oui, oui, répondit distraitement Hermione."

Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu mais il partit à la recherche de Ron. Peut-être qu'avec son aide, il pourrait convaincre la jeune fille d'écourter sa soirée.

Hermione était assez secouée. Elle venait de ressentir de nouvelles émotions qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout analyser. Mais ses pensées revinrent vite vers l'intense regard du maître des potions. Lui qui était toujours froid, impassible et qui ne l'avait jamais regardée avait été si passionné quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé faire quelque chose d'aussi osé et avait été convaincue qu'elle n'y aurait jamais réagi et pourtant..., elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait finalement aimé. Elle avait aimé derrière l'embarras, derrière la gène, ce regard envoûtant.

Son attention se reporta naturellement sur la place qu'occupait Severus Snape mais à son grand étonnement, il n'était plus là.

Elle était encore plus nerveuse de ne pas savoir où il était. Elle parcourut la salle des yeux mais ne le trouva pas.

Elle s'attarda sur les quelques couples qui dansaient un slow.

Hermione prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée et alors qu'elle regardait la piste, elle sentit de longs doigts lui prendre son verre des mains.

 _Trouvé_

Un frisson la parcourut.

"Vous devriez arrêter la boisson avant de perdre tout sens commun, chuchota une voix près de son oreille"

Hermione tressaillit en sentant son souffle sur sa peau.

Elle se retourna pour le voir boire dans son verre. Il posa ses lèvres à l'endroit exact où les siennes s'étaient posées, sur la trace de rouge à lèvre. C'était étrangement sensuel et ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas les siens. Tous les bruits et le monde extérieur avaient disparu. Il ne restait que lui qui avait attrapé son poignet et qui l'emmenait sur la piste de danse.

Elle vit à peine les étudiants les laisser passer. Bien sûr, voir le maître des cachots danser était exceptionnel.

Il guida sa main sur son épaule et plaça la sienne sur sa hanche. Enfin, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent.

Sa peau brûlait littéralement mais elle ressentait un bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien.

Hermione ne savait pas que son professeur savait danser. Il dansait même divinement bien.

Severus rapprocha son visage et lui souffla de sa voix soyeuse et ensorcelante:

"Être ami avec Lucius a de bons côtés" Avait-il lu dans ses pensées? C'est vrai que depuis le début, il aurait pu user de la légilimancie; ils ne s'étaient quittés des yeux que très rarement.

Il eut un sourire malin: bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. La jeune fille rougit de honte.

Il avait toujours sa bouche près de son oreille droite mais il déplaça sa tête pour atteindre l'autre oreille. En passant, il souffla sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

"Vous êtes belle quand vous rougissez, Hermione."

Il l'avait appelé Hermione! Son cœur bâtait la chamade.

Sa cuisse effleura la sienne. Son torse s'était rapproché du sien. Sa main était descendue en bas de son dos, à la limite de ses fesses. La jeune fille était en feu, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle en voulait plus.

En dessous de ses robes de professeurs, la jeune fille pouvait deviner un corps musclé.

Elle avait maintenant son visage caché au creux de son épaule et se laissait entraîner par la musique et les pas de son partenaire. Elle sentait les cheveux délicats de l'homme caresser ses joues.

Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cet instant.

Puis le charme fut rompu.

Un toussotement lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

"Puis-je reprendre ma cavalière, demanda Krum au maître des potions."

Il avait la mâchoire crispée et ses yeux semblaient vouloir assassiner le professeur.

"Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci." Sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et son visage était impassible. Il s'éloigna un peu d'Hermione mais ne lâcha pas sa main.

Hermione vit alors que tout le monde avait laissé un grand espace autour d'eux. Et tous semblaient très intéressés par la confrontation.

"Il est d'usage, monsieur, avant d'inviter une demoiselle de demander la permission à son cavalier, s'exclama le Bulgare en séparant les mains des deux danseurs.

-Il est aussi d'usage, commença le maître des potions de sa voix traînante, de ne pas quitter sa cavalière pour une autre sans sa permission." Un sourire ironique accompagna la réplique.

Sur ce, il partit sèchement, sa cape volant derrière lui. En passant à côté de Krum, il lui murmura:

"Je suis sûr que vous avez demandé à Potter avant de flirter ouvertement avec miss Patil."

Hermione avait toujours le corps en ébullition et voir celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état partir sans un regard la déçut grandement. Il ne lui restait que cet imbécile de Durmstrang. Celui-ci voulut lui prendre la main mais elle s'écarta dégoûtée.

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table où seulement un couple se câlinait gentiment.

Hermione vit rapidement que Severus n'avait pas quitté la grande salle, il était au bar et c'était à son tour d'accumuler les verres. Amusée, la jeune fille planta son regard dans le sien et pensa très fort:

" Attention professeur, il ne faudrait pas que vous perdiez tout sens commun."

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre: un sourcil se haussa à son intention et un sourire amusé prit place également sur son visage.

Hermione rougit légèrement et commença à jouer avec son bracelet. Celui-ci était fin et argenté. Simple mais joli. Une inscription en latin y était gravée délicatement d'une écriture élégante " Memento audere semper". Cela signifiait: " Souviens-toi de toujours oser". C'était Harry qui lui avait offert l'année passée pour son anniversaire. "En hommage à leur maison griffondor, avait-il dit."

Alors Hermione prit une résolution et _osa_.

Elle repéra rapidement Krum près de son directeur Igor Karkarof et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas vif.

Le directeur de Durmstrang parlait vivement avec Ludo Verpey.

"...abandonner et discréditer Victor Krum, une star internationale! Elle devrait avoir honte et implorer son pardon à genoux..., disait hargneusement Karkarof".

Hermione, dégoûtée, fit rapidement demi-tour avant de revenir accompagnée de Harry.

"Hermione, ça fait deux fois que tu me traînes de cette façon, qui y a-t-il cette fois-ci?

-Chut et écoute-moi, ordonna-t-elle, tu vas rester ici et je vais commencer à parler, tu hocheras la tête pour acquiescer à tout ce que je dis et tu me laisseras faire, d'accord?

-Ok, fit-il hésitant."

La jeune fille vit que les deux bulgares l'avaient repérée et qu'ils la fusillaient du regard. _Parfait._

"Alors Harry, tu dois être déçu de ne pas avoir pu passer du temps avec Parvati, commença Hermione d'une voix forte. Evidemment, moi je n'ai pas pu être avec Victor mais finalement, j'ai passé un merveilleux moment avec Severus, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avec _cet étudiant de Durmstrang_..."

La jeune fille se délecta intérieurement de la réaction choquée des deux Bulgares.

Severus, lui, avait été intrigué par le manège de son élève et s'était discrètement rapproché. Pour la première fois, il eut des difficultés à garder son masque d'impassibilité. Ce bout de femme était sans gène et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça...

"J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une technique subtile pour me rendre jalouse, continua la jeune femme, mais en fait, il n'était pas gêné le moins du monde de la draguer ouvertement devant toi _et_ moi... C'est hallucinant. Mais Severus m'a fait oublier ce triste moment. Severus était divin. Beaucoup plus musclé que Krum si tu veux mon avis. Beaucoup plus doux et bien sûr, Severus est _bien mieux_ éduqué. Il a des manières, _lui_..."

Le maître des potions adorait entendre son prénom passer la bouche de la jeune fille. C'était divin...

Harry, lui, avait enfin compris le manège de sa meilleure amie et comptait bien participer.

"Oui, en plus, il est le meilleur maître potioniste d'Europe. Très intelligent... Pas comme Krum qui ne sait sûrement pas faire ses lacets tout seul..."

Tout le monde écoutait maintenant les deux griffondors qui invectivaient le Bulgare. Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. Karkarof était furieux. Mais Hermione s'en moquait éperdument.

"Exactement, d'ailleurs je vais allez le rejoindre, histoire de passer une bonne soirée, conclut-elle."

Sur ce, elle laissa son public et sa victime en plan et quitta rapidement la grande salle.

Severus comprit le message et la suivit quelques minutes plus tard; il était sûr que la jeune fille l'avait remarqué pendant sa tirade.

En effet, il la trouva adossée à un mur juste à la sortie. Il fonça presque sur elle avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches et d'enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et goûtaient la framboise. Exquis.

La fougue et la passion remplacèrent bien vite la douceur et leurs langues purent danser librement l'une contre l'autre. Entre deux baisers, Hermione proposa d'abandonner ce couloir pas si discret et Severus la surprit en passant un bras en dessous de ses genoux et un autre par dessus ses épaules.

Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à ses appartements. Mais une surprise désagréable les attendait.

Ils finirent un baiser langoureux puis virent Albus Dumbledore confortablement assis dans un fauteuil.

Severus reposa de suite Hermione au sol et baissa la tête plein de remords. La jeune fille ne comprenait rien. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi?

"Mes enfants, commença le directeur, je suis désolé mais vous êtes conscients qu'une relation entre un professeur et un élève est strictement interdite n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

"Si vous n'interrompez pas cette relation tout de suite, je serai au regret de vous renvoyez, Severus."

Pour une fois, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore ne pétillaient pas du tout.

"Je comprends, Albus, déclara le professeur de potion." Il se tourna vers Hermione et poursuivit:

"Miss Granger, vous pouvez retourner à la soirée, au revoir."

Hermione se retrouva dans le couloir devant une porte close en un rien de temps. Et intérieurement, elle hurlait de douleur et de colère. Il avait été si froid. Il était passé de passionné à glacial en une seconde.

Alors elle s'enfuit. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus le courage d'une griffondor. Elle s'était enfuie comme une lâche mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre? Elle pleura longuement, seule sur son lit. Mais quand enfin, ses larmes se tarirent, elle était déterminée. Déterminée à ressentir encore une fois toutes ces émotions auprès de cet homme. Severus Snape allait souffrir, elle lui ferait vivre un enfer. Jamais il n'aurait désiré quelqu'un aussi fort.

Un sourire tout à fait _snapien_ passa sur son beau visage.

Parole d'une Granger, il allait lui revenir...


	2. Chapter 2

Tente-moi, je t'attraperai

Chapitre 2

 **Hey! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre! :D**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont mis ma story en alerte ou en favoris et je vous remercie pour vos supers reviews! C'est absolument et définitivement extrêmement motivant!**

 **Et voici le contre-coup du bal haha. Nos deux personnages préférés sont perdus mais vont continuer à se torturer *-***

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Drenn '**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le visage brouillé par les larmes. Elle se traîna dans la salle de bain et se débarbouilla puis s'observa méticuleusement dans la glace. Rapidement, son esprit transforma les yeux bruns en un regard noir, glacial et profond.

Elle gémit en se rappelant que ce regard resterait toujours aussi froid.

Mais pourtant... Elle rêvait de voir _son_ regard s'enflammer, sentir _ses_ mains la brûler. Elle désespérait de sentir son souffle dans son cou.

Hermione s'était accoudée au lavabo et avait la tête baissée. A travers ses cheveux, elle vit son bracelet: _Ose._ Elle se rappela alors la promesse qu'elle s'était faite avant de s'endormir.

La tristesse disparut au profit de la colère. Une colère dirigée contre elle-même pour avoir été faible ne serait-ce que quelques minutes et une plus grande encore contre cet homme.

Cet homme nommé Severus Snape. C'est lui qui avait commencé ce petit jeu, lui qui lui avait fait ressentir tout ça. Lui, avec ses caresses, avait initié ce qui aurait dû arriver si le directeur n'avait pas été là. Une haine soudaine et totalement irraisonnée emplit son corps. Une haine qui s'attacha à l'image du vieux professeur citronné.

C'était très égoïste mais elle s'en foutait bien de l'avis du vieux fou... Ce serait dommage que le professeur Snape soit renvoyé, vraiment. Mais en ce moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ressentir encore une fois ces délices.

Résolue, elle se redressa et s'apprêta pour une journée qui s'avérait chargée, en effet, ils avaient trois heures de potions aujourd'hui.

Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle vit que Harry et Ron l'attendaient.

"Salut, bien dormi? demanda Harry

-Oui et vous?" Elle se tourna vers Ron mais celui-ci ne fit que grogner une salutation et la fusilla des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron?

-Rien, marmonna-t-il, je vais au petit déjeuner." Sur ce, il partit sans autres considérations pour la jeune fille.

Intriguée, Hermione demanda à Harry ce qui n'allait pas avec leur ami.

"Je crois, commença-t-il prudemment, qu'il est assez mécontent que tu aies dansé avec le bâtard graisseux, hier?" Il ferma les yeux comme s'il attendait une explosion mais il fut surpris d'entendre un grand éclat de rire à la place.

"Il n'a pas à être jaloux du professeur Snape. Et s'il voulait danser avec moi, il pouvait m'inviter sans problème. Il ne l'a pas fait, c'est son problème."

Bien qu'elle ait l'air nonchalante, à l'intérieur, elle bouillait. Oh que si, il pouvait jalouser Severus car c'est lui qu'elle voulait. D'un autre côté, elle était furieuse d'entendre le surnom odieux que pratiquement tout le monde utilisait mais qui maintenant lui était insupportable.

Harry acquiesça, il était bien d'accord avec sa meilleure amie, Ron était juste un idiot.

Pourtant, le jeune homme était un peu soupçonneux. Hermione agissait comme si la soirée de la veille n'avait eu aucune importance pour elle. Mais il l'avait bien vu: la griffondor avait l'air aux anges dans les bras du directeur des serpentards. En revanche, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'était finie sa soirée. Elle avait quitté la grande salle en beauté mais avait-elle réellement retrouvé le professeur Snape?

Qu'elle ait dansé avec lui, passe encore mais qu'ils aient fait _autre chose_ , il ne pouvait le concevoir. Il était l'horrible professeur de potion, le bourreau des griffondors, celui qui le détestait le plus. Comment aurait-il pu plaire à Hermione ?

Mais par respect pour son amie, il ne voulait pas s'en mêler, il verrait bien jusqu'où cette histoire allait la mener. Peut-être même que c'était déjà terminé. Ca expliquerait le détachement d'Hermione.

 **Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper...**

Finalement, les deux griffondors rejoignirent Ron dans la grande salle qui était revenue à la normale.

Rapidement, Hermione vit que tous les regards se portaient sur elle-même, Snape et Krum. Son éclat de la veille était encore sur toutes les langues. La jeune fille accueillit cette attention en relevant le menton; elle ne regrettait pas du tout ses paroles. Krum avait été odieux, il l'avait mérité. D'ailleurs ce dernier la fusillait du regard. Soudain, elle se souvint de ses paroles à propos du professeur Snape: passer un merveilleux moment, belles manières, doux, musclé et _divin_. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça devant tout le monde? Toujours en colère contre lui, elle aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir complimenté ainsi. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait réfuter ses dires... Elle y croyait vraiment.

Une fois assise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Snape était assis entre Dumbledore et Macgonagall. Il agissait comme d'habitude: il mangeait doucement et fusillait tous ceux qui osaient le regarder. Hermione avait l'air sûre d'elle à l'extérieur mais en fait, elle n'en menait pas large. Son corps tremblait d'appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le revoir si c'était pour être confrontée à un regard indifférent.

Et c'était exactement ce à quoi elle eut droit quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps à se scruter. Soudain, Hermione eut la certitude qu'il essayait de pénétrer son esprit. Elle esquissa un léger sourire sadique.

Hermione fit exprès de faire défiler leur soirée dans son esprit. Elle recréa chaque effleurement, chaque regard , chaque sensation inoubliable et chaque sentiment. D'abord l'étonnement, la colère, la gène puis le bien-être, l'envie, le désir. Enfin, elle se revit plaquée contre le mur, _ses_ mains sur elle, _sa_ langue quémandant la sienne. Hermione soupira de contentement en revoyant la scène. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas très discrète, les paupières baissées et soupirant de bonheur. Alors elle rouvrit les yeux et examina avec attention la réaction du professeur. Est-ce que ça avait fonctionné?

Apparemment oui, son expression n'avait pas beaucoup changée mais Hermione pouvait apercevoir ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire contractée.

Fière d'elle, Hermione se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose. Elle pensait déjà à de futurs plans quand Macgonagall l'interpella.

"Miss Granger, arrêtez de rêvasser et allez vous asseoir », s'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

Surprise, la jeune fille vit son professeur la fusiller du regard. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi? D'habitude, elle était toujours gentille avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui, Macgonagall semblait particulièrement en colère contre elle.

"Miss Granger, poursuivit-elle, vous viendrez me voir en fin d'heure.

-Oui, madame."

Hermione passa l'heure à faire profil bas sous le regard toujours désapprobateur de son professeur.

Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mettre sa directrice de maison en colère?

A la fin du cours, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau de sa directrice.

Celle-ci n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

"Miss Granger, vous m'avez terriblement déçue"

A ces paroles, Hermione devint encore plus nerveuse et commença à se balancer sur ses pieds.

"Vous affichez en public comme vous l'avez fait est tout à fait inadmissible."

La jeune fille regarda fixement son professeur, interloquée. Voulait-elle parler de sa danse avec le professeur Snape? Macgonagall était sûrement du même avis que Dumbledore...

"Le tournoi des trois sorciers est avant tout fait pour la coopération magique internationale, continua le professeur de métamorphose."

Hermione cligna rapidement des yeux, perdue. Quel était le rapport entre le professeur Snape et la coopération magique internationale...?

"Votre éclat à propos de monsieur Victor Krum était des plus déplacés."

Hermione soupira de soulagement et commença à sourire inconsciemment: cela n'avait rien avoir avec elle et Snape.

"Miss Granger, gronda Macgonagall, _il n'y a rien de drôle_.

-Excusez-moi professeur, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver ainsi hier soir.

-Bien, j'enlève tout de même quinze points à griffondor."

Hermione acquiesça et quitta la classe le plus vite possible.

Snape l'obnubilait vraiment. Bien sûr que Macgonagall allait la réprimander pour l'histoire "Krum" comme elle l'aimait l'appelée. Mais, ses pensées étant toujours envahie par son professeur, elle avait cru le pire: un autre obstacle contre son rapprochement avec le maître des potions.

Elle se rendit compte également que son obsession lui avait fait oublier autre chose d'important: Harry n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme de la première épreuve et elle devait absolument l'aider.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs et qu'elle ne savait pas quel cours elle avait. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait potion.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et c'est avec une grande appréhension qu'elle descendit dans les cachots.

Elle se rangea avec Harry devant la classe. Ron était toujours fâché contre elle et l'ignorait. Harry, lui, jetait des coups d'œil à la jeune fille, un peu inquiet pour elle. Comment allait réagir Snape?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant et la voix du professeur s'éleva.

"Entrez et en silence."

Hermione se fit discrète tout en scrutant tous les faits et gestes de son professeur. Elle s'assit dans le fond comme Harry, Ron et elle-même en avaient l'habitude.

La jeune fille essayait de capter le regard du professeur en vain. Celui-ci posait son regard partout sauf sur elle et l'ignorait royalement, son regard méprisant jugeant ses étudiants.

Après la vision lors du petit-déjeuner, il devait certainement faire attention.

Il commença son cours et bientôt on n'entendit plus que sa voix. Cette voix qui envoûtait tant la jeune griffondor. C'était tellement injuste que le sorcier ait une telle emprise sur elle rien qu'avec sa voix alors qu'elle avait l'air de ne lui faire aucun effet.

La jeune fille commença à s'interroger: la soirée d'hier n'avait-elle été qu'un jeu pour lui? Ou la mise en garde de Dumbledore était-elle plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait imaginer son professeur de potion soumis à quelconque ordre. Bien sûr, le directeur était son supérieur, il se devait de lui obéir mais pourtant elle avait toujours imaginé Severus Snape comme quelqu'un n'obéissant à personne et prenant seul ses décisions, ne dépendant de personne.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione sursauta légèrement, elle releva la tête et plongea dans un regard d'onyx. Enfin, il la regardait.

"Pouvez-vous répondre à la question posée précédemment à Monsieur Longdubat?"

La jeune fille n'avait évidemment pas entendu la question, trop tourmentée par l'attitude de son professeur. Elle se mordit la lèvre et commença à stresser.

Pendant un instant, elle cru voir le regard de Snape dévier vers sa bouche mais bientôt ses yeux noirs la fusillèrent de nouveau du regard, attendant une réponse.

"Pouvez-vous répéter la question, s'il vous plaît, monsieur?"

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres.

"Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'écoute donc pas mon cours?"

Le professeur s'approcha du banc de la jeune fille et prit appui dessus, toisant la griffondor.

Hermione n'en menait pas large.

"La question était, répéta-t-il lentement, dangereusement, quel ingrédient ne faut-il jamais ajouter à l'asphodèle?

-De l'aconit, répondit Hermione sûre d'elle.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que les propriétés de l'aconit peuvent être mortelles en présence d'asphodèle. En effet, l'asphodèle étant déjà l'ingrédient le plus dangereux dans la préparation d'un philtre de la mort vivante, ajouter de l'aconit conduirait inévitablement à la mort."

Le professeur Snape se redressa lentement, son regard impassible fixé au sien.

"J'avais peur que la Miss-Je-Tout ait disparu mais, de toute évidence, je me faisais du soucis pour rien, s'exclama-t-il avec une ironie certaine. "

Il retourna d'un pas vif à son bureau alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

"Pendant les deux prochaines heures vous préparerez une version simplifiée du philtre de la mort vivante, celui-ci n'étant normalement étudié qu'en fin de 5è année. Les ingrédients sont au tableau."

D'un geste vif, il fit apparaître les instructions.

Après deux autres heures où Snape ne fit que rabaisser les griffondors et plus particulièrement Hermione, celle-ci ne put en conclure qu'une chose: l'attitude de Severus Snape au bal de Noël n'avait été que passagère, fort passagère; il avait vite repris ses habitudes de " bâtards des cachots" comme l'appelaient ses élèves.

C'est une Hermione dégoûtée qui rangea ses affaires. Où était passé le Severus sensuel? Le Severus provocateur? Le Severus passionné?

Mais elle comptait bien mettre tout cela au clair ou au moins faire réagir l'homme. Elle voulait juste une réaction, une réaction autre que l'indifférence ou le mépris.

Tous les élèves avaient quitté la salle de classe et c'est dans un silence glacial qu'Hermione s'approcha du bureau où son professeur était assis, corrigeant maintenant des copies. Malgré ses belles pensées, Hermione avait l'impression d'avancer vers la potence.

"Professeur? demanda-t-elle.

-Miss Granger, répondit-il agacé, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions. Il fallait écouter en cours. Veuillez quitter ma salle de classe, je suis occupé.

Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête.

 _Indifférence_

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment rien... La soirée de la veille était peut-être un rêve...

Facile à vérifier.

"Vous n'étiez pourtant pas si pressé de me voir partir au bal. Vous aviez même du mal à vous tenir loin de moi, déclara-elle avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle avait."

L e maître des potions leva alors ses yeux noirs vers elle. Tourmentés. Des yeux tourmentés.

Non, ils étaient maintenant insondables et un rictus méprisant étirait ses lèvres. Ses douces lèvres qu'elle rêvait de goûter à nouveau.

"Mais quel homme aurais-je été, répondit-il lentement, détachant chaque mots, si je vous avais privé de ma présence? Vous aviez _tellement_ l'air de l'apprécier."

Il se leva lentement et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, traquant sa proie.

"Vous frissonniez au moindre contact et soupiriez dans mes bras."

Avait-elle vraiment fait ça? Probablement, lorsqu'elle avait niché sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Désormais, il se trouvait juste devant elle, à quelques centimètres, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Hermione n'osait pas respirer mais malgré elle, ses pieds la firent reculer.

Et lui avançait inexorablement tout en lui soufflant presque à l'oreille de sa voix envoûtante.

"L'envie se voyait parfaitement dans vos gestes. Le désir dégoulinait de vos pores. "

Par ses mots et son ton, il transformait ces sentiments en quelques choses d'ignobles, en pêchés. Et ça lui faisait mal parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Un autre rictus ironique transforma son visage et une lueur étrange alluma le regard de l'homme.

"Même si au début, vous étiez gênée et en colère, votre corps vous a vite trahi."

Comment avait-il pu décrypter tous ses sentiments depuis le début de la soirée? Il semblait savoir absolument tout d'elle. Le sourire ironique qu'arborait le maître des potions la fit tiquer.

Au petit-déjeuner, elle avait utilisé la connexion de la légilimancie et lui avait montré tous ses sentiments lors du bal. Voilà comment il savait tout de ses émotions. _Quel idiote_. Bien sûr qu'il allait les utiliser contre elle.

Snape la faisait toujours reculer quand finalement il s'éloigna un peu.

La seconde d'après, Hermione se retrouvait le nez à la porte.

Il l'avait fait reculer jusque dans le couloir pour la jeter dehors, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte?

Hermione était complètement ahurie. Il l'avait jetée à la porte. A cet instant, un seul mot dansait dans son esprit: _enfoiré_.

Tout cela n'avait servi à rien! Elle était même revenue au point de départ car de nouveau, bien que victime de ses paroles , être si près de cet homme avait attisé son désir. Et lui l'avait totalement manipulée.

C'était tout bonnement horrible, décréta Hermione en rentrant dans la salle commune. Elle avait essayé de le séduire mais tout s'était retournée contre elle. Evidemment, jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux garçons. Elle passait plutôt toutes ses journées à la bibliothèque. Elle ne savait pas séduire, elle ne savait pas se mettre en valeur. Et elle ne battrait jamais Snape dans un duel de répartie.

Elle allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main et elle savait exactement à qui s'adresser.

éditer

Quand Severus eut claqué la porte, son sourire était toujours en place mais bientôt l'amertume le gagna.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de s'approcher de Granger la veille?

Evidemment, il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. C'était juste un mauvais tour de son esprit qui aimait se jouer de lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque la jeune fille s'était présentée en haut des escaliers.

Il l'avait vue _elle_ , _sa Lily._ Lily avait remplacé Hermione Granger dans cette robe lilas. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la robe, en effet. Car, bien des années auparavant, Lily lui était apparue dans une robe fort semblable -mauve elle aussi. Il était déjà amoureux d'elle à l'époque et cette fois-là, Lily avait été son joyaux. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et la désirait ardemment de ses hormones d'adolescents.

La vision de Lily remplaçant Hermione Granger s'était pourtant vite estompée. Cela n'avait à peine duré que quelques secondes. Et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'approcher, de la toucher, de la désirer. Il avait désiré Hermione Granger comme il avait désiré Lily des années plus tôt.

Dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré? Lui qui ne voulait que le calme, juste que le monde le laisse en paix.

Depuis la mort de Lily, il était comme mort lui aussi. Ne vivant que pour une promesse. Mais la veille, il avait été vivant à nouveau parce qu'il avait cru la retrouver.

 _Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas Lily Evans._

Il pouvait faire la différence. Il _devait_ faire la différence.

Il s'assit à son bureau et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

C'était pourtant facile:

Hermione Granger était une élève agaçante qui voulait toujours tout savoir et se pensait supérieure alors que Lily était douce, belle, sociable, gentille et particulièrement tolérante.

Mais surtout, l'une était vivante et l'autre était morte.

Severus gémit entre ses mains.

Son esprit ne devait plus confondre les deux jeunes femmes.

Albus s'en faisait pour rien. Rien n'allait se passer entre lui et Hermione Granger. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il grimaça.

Et puis de toute façon, Albus ne pouvait pas le renvoyer, il avait trop besoin de lui. Et lui avait besoin de rester ici, s'il voulait honorer sa promesse.

Décidant qu'il s'était assez apitoyé sur son sort, il se leva, prit ses copies et se rendit dans ses appartements. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil avec un verre de whisky. Installé devant les devoirs de ses élèves, une plume à l'encre rouge à la main, il relégua toute cette histoire de bal dans un coin éloigné de son esprit.

Pourtant une dernière pensée dérangeante restait là:

Revoir Hermione Granger aujourd'hui, dans sa classe, avait remué quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de fort semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti au bal. Mais jamais, jamais, il n'aurait permis que ce mot effleure son esprit.

Ce mot terrible, ce mot _désir_.


	3. Chapter 3

Tente-moi, je t'attraperai

Chapitre 3

 **Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, tout à J.K Rowling.**

 **Hello! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :(.**

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à une amie, Virginie é.è (la fin te plaira peut-être! Et désolée, je n'ai pas pu publier pour ton anniv' xD)!**

 **Prêt pour le 3è chapitre?**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Ginny Weasley!"

La jeune fille lisait tranquillement un livre dans la salle commune quand une furie aux cheveux bouclés se jeta presque sur elle.

"Hermione, s'écria Ginny, tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Tu dois absolument m'aider, répondit vivement Hermione avec un empressement qui se rapprochait de l'hystérie.

-Oui, oui, calme-toi. Ok, en quoi je peux t'aider?"

Soudain, tout l'engouement de la brunette disparut laissant place à une moue gênée.

"Allez Hermione, insista Ginny, crache le morceau!"

Hermione soupira légèrement puis demanda:

"Tu crois que tu peux m'aider à me maquiller et peut-être allez faire les boutiques avec moi?"

La rouquine roula exagérément des yeux puis attrapa le poignet de son amie et la traîna presque derrière elle.

"J'avais abandonné l'idée que tu me le demandes un jour. Mais tu vois, jamais perdre espoir, lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment."

Une fois dans le dortoir des troisièmes années, Ginny se dirigea vers sa malle et sortit toute sorte de produits de beauté.

Elle étala le tout sur son lit et se retourna vers son amie.

"Laisse-moi te faire une base puis tu jugeras déjà du résultat."

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit au bord du lit laissant les mains expertes de Ginny s'occuper de son visage.

Ginny appliquait une légère touche de fond-de-teint quand elle demanda comme si de rien était:

"Alors, c'est pour le professeur Snape?"

Hermione sursauta violemment ce qui fit grogner Ginny: elle venait de déraper.

"Quoi, bredouilla-t-elle, bien sûr que non...

-On ne me la fait pas à moi, mademoiselle. Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas le remarquer? Tu as dansé avec lui au bal et franchement tu avais l'air conquise." De nouveau, la rouquine leva les yeux aux ciel.

"Evidemment, ce n'est pas l'homme que je t'aurais conseillé, elle grimaça quand l'image du maître des potions envahit son esprit, mais je crois qu'il est inutile de te faire changer d'avis."

Le silence d'Hermione était révélateur et Ginny cacha un petit sourire malin.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil puis éclata de rire.

"Ok, alors fais-moi belle.

-Oui, M'dame!"

OoOoO

Krum parcourait les couloirs des cachots un peu nerveusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui. Il ne supportait plus d'être entouré de monde car si avant, on courrait après lui pour avoir un autographe, maintenant, où qu'il passe, les élèves de Poudlard se moquaient de lui, et tout ça à cause de cette Granger. Krum serra les dents en se remémorant ce moment humiliant au bal. Mais, malgré son intelligence limitée, l'attrapeur avait en tête un plan pour se venger.

Et pour commencer, il lui fallait un allié précis...

Krum arriva enfin devant le portrait cachant la salle commune des serpentards. Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

"Mot de passe? demanda un petit sorcier d'un air hautain

-Je ne l'ai pas, répondit Krum de mauvaise humeur, mais je viens voir un de vos serpents: Drago Malefoy."

OoOoO

Cette nuit-là, Severus se réveilla à cause de son bras gauche douloureux. Depuis quelques temps, la marque des Ténèbres le brûlait. Ce n'était évidemment pas aussi douloureux que du temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir. La brulure était vive mais durait seulement deux heures chaque jour.

Malheureusement, elle se faisait souvent sentir la nuit , l'empêchant de dormir.

Au début de l'année, dès qu'il l'avait sentie pour la première fois, il s'était rendu immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Et Severus s'était retrouvé avec un directeur comme il ne l'avait que rarement vu: abattu.

"Il va revenir, avait murmuré Albus, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre."

"Il faut se préparer, avait-il ajouté ensuite en se tournant vers Severus."

Le maître des potions se rappela alors ce qu'il avait répondu.

"Albus, ce n'est peut-être pas lui. C'est probablement un quelconque serviteur qui veut s'amuser comme lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch."

Evidement, Dumbledore l'avait repris brutalement.

"Comme à la coupe du monde où il y eut des milliers de blessés, Severus!'

La honte et la culpabilité avait alors étreint tout son être et il se fustigeait lui-même d'être si insensible. Mais, au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas seulement un manque de sensibilité car la réalité était qu'il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas une nouvelle guerre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres car il ne savait que trop bien le rôle qu'il aurait à reprendre.

Albus l'avait alors supplié.

"Severus, s'il s'avère qu'il revienne, vous devrez le faire."

Snape avait alors secoué la tête et avait à son tour supplié de son regard.

Dumbledore s'était rapproché et avait serré son épaule.

"Pour Lily."

Bien qu'il se calmât un peu, Severus ne voulait rien admettre.

"Il ne reviendra pas, avait-il murmuré, il ne reviendra pas.

-Il reviendra, avait insisté le directeur, votre dette envers Lily n'est pas encore remboursée."

Et Severus avait cédé, il cédait toujours devant Dumbledore et il avait réitéré sa promesse.

Severus, tenant son bras douloureux, alla prendre une potion pour diminuer la douleur. En regardant la marque se mouvoir, il se rappela les raisons de la pire erreur de sa vie. Il avait voulu obtenir du pouvoir pour d'abord se venger de James et des Maraudeurs mais avant tout, il avait voulu impressionner Lily. Quelle erreur.

L'image de Lily hantait son esprit, hantait ses pensées. Il finit par se rendormir, Lily le suivant jusque dans ses rêves.

Et pourtant une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux chocolats, s'invita cette nuit-là.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il était temps qu'il aille prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son esprit était toujours embrumé, envahi des yeux verts de Lily et des yeux bruns d'Hermione. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table des professeurs, son regard se tourna naturellement vers la table des griffondors: Potter conversait avec la jeune Granger. Il avait l'air étonné et semblait parler avec véhémence. Enfin, il porta son attention sur la jeune fille et compris l'étonnement de Potter. Miss Granger avait changé. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi. Peut-être, paraissait-elle plus jolie.

En quittant sa place pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe, il passa près de la table des griffondors et put détailler la princesse rouge et or de plus près. Elle avait en effet changé: ses cheveux étaient domptés et de belles boucles cascadaient dans son dos, ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par une légère couche de maquillage, ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuse, parées d'une couleur rose pâle, rehaussant ainsi son teint. De plus, son uniforme avait été arrangé: un ou deux boutons avaient été ouverts et laissaient entrevoir un décolleté qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de juger à son goût. Un collier doré ornait celui-ci , attirant le regard.

Elle était époustouflante et lorsqu'il agrippa son regard, il la gratifia d'un regard appréciateur.

Lorsqu'elle rougit, il lui lança un sourire condescendant puis quitta la grande salle d'un bon pas. Si la réaction de la jeune fille avait flatté son ego, ça lui rappelait aussi l'âge de la jeune fille: elle n'était qu'une enfant qui jouait à l'adulte et surtout jouait avec lui. C'était dangereux, très dangereux.

OoOoO

Hermione jouait bel et bien avec le feu. Elle avait réussi à le faire réagir avec son relooking, de ça, elle en était certaine mais elle était aussi certaine que son visage avait été en feu quand elle avait vu son regard intéressé. En sa présence, elle était mal à l'aise mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rechercher.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas cours de potion et elle allait peut-être pouvoir se concentrer sur l'énigme de l'oeuf. C'est avec cette idée qu'elle se rendit à la bibliothèque à la fin de son dernier cours.

Elle prit tous les livres dont elle avait besoin et s'installa dans un coin près de la réserve. Là, elle savait qu'elle serait tranquille. Elle ouvrit un premier livre sur les langages des différentes créatures magiques et se plongea complètement dans le bouquin.

Elle était sûre que le cri que poussait l'œuf à son ouverture devait être une langue que les sorciers ne pouvaient comprendre, ou peut-être sous des conditions précises.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, elle se redressa et s'étira. Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais ne vit personne et pourtant elle sentait toujours un fourmillement au niveau de sa nuque. Elle commença à stresser, la gène ne voulait pas cesser, il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Nerveuse, elle se leva vivement et demanda d'une voix forte:

"Qui est-là?"

Personne ne lui répondit et elle se sentit complètement idiote. Elle remarqua vite que la bibliothèque était vide et vit qu'il était presque l'heure du couvre feu.

Elle retourna à sa table et commença à trier ses livres. Alors qu'elle refermait un ouvrage et mettait ses notes de côté, elle sentit un souffle près de son cou. Elle se retourna vivement en laissant échapper un petit cri. Elle était certaine d'avoir effleuré quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais la bibliothèque était toujours aussi vide.

Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

"Je vous ai senti, montrez-vous, s'exclama-t-elle incertaine."

Maintenant, elle avait peur, elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle s'empressa de se pencher sur la table pour reprendre ses notes; elle voulait rentrer au dortoir le plus vite possible. Mais quand elle se retourna, _il_ était là. Son souffle se bloqua.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum de bois de santal. Hermione regardait droit devant elle, son regard vissé sur le torse de Severus Snape. Elle releva lentement la tête et plongea dans son regard d'onyx.

OoOoO

Severus avait attendu longtemps avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé par des élèves plus qu'agaçants. De plus, il voulait aller dans la réserve. Bien qu'il soit professeur, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit pose des questions.

Il devait prouver au directeur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait pas. Pour ça, il avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé en première année : l'esprit de Lord Voldemort avait pris possession d'un être vivant.

Une conclusion lui étaient parvenue: Voldemort cherchait à récupérer un corps physique et pour ça, il avait besoin d'aide.

Le fait qu'il ressente à nouveau la marque signifiait qu'il avait certainement trouvé cette aide.

Il devait trouver tous les moyens possibles que pourrait envisager le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour retrouver un corps, ainsi ils pourraient anticiper ses mouvements.

Il se glissa silencieusement dans la bibliothèque. Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'y avait plus d'élèves. Il salua brièvement Mme Pince et se dirigea vers la réserve.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net: Hermione Granger était là, assise à une table et plongée dans un énorme livre.

Pour plus de discrétion, il se lança un sort de désillusion. Il ouvrit la porte de la réserve le plus discrètement possible et la referma derrière lui. Il pouvait toujours voir la griffondor travailler à travers la baie vitrée.

Il réussit à se détourner et se concentrer sur ses recherches. Il chercha d'abord comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait pour se retrouver à l'état de simple esprit. Pour cela, il devait remonter jusqu'au jour où Lily avait été tuée, à Godric's Hollow. Malgré ces mauvais souvenirs, il se souvint de l'explication de Dumbledore : une sorte de transfert d'âme, une magie sans doute très noire. Il soupira et se plongea dans les ouvrages les plus sombres.

Une sonnerie le sortit de sa lecture; il avait mis une alarme sur sa baguette: le couvre feu était presque là. Il devait remettre ses recherches à plus tard. Pour l'heure, il devait aller patrouiller dans les couloirs. Il soupira pour au moins la centième fois, il n'avait rien trouvé de très concluant.

Il sortit de la réserve et vit qu'Hermione était toujours là. Il se désillusionna à nouveau et s'adossa à la porte de la réserve observant la jeune fille. Elle était belle comme cela, concentrée sur son travail.

Elle mordillait sa lèvre et Severus trouva ce geste tellement naturel chez elle d'une merveilleuse sensualité.

Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux sur un côté de son visage et Severus avait une vue magnifique sur sa gorge. Sa peau était parfaite, il avait envie de s'approcher et de la toucher. Il mourrait d'envie de se baisser vers elle et d'embrasser cette peau qui le narguait. Soudain, la belle sortit de sa concentration et regarda tout autour d'elle. Avait-elle senti sa présence?

"Qui est-là? demanda-t-elle."

Severus ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il retenait même sa respiration. Mais quand il la vit ranger ses affaires, il commença lui aussi à paniquer : il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Elle était si nerveuse... Il s'approcha furtivement d'elle. Elle était appuyée sur le bureau tout occupée par ses livres. Il était maintenant juste derrière elle, toujours attirée par sa gorge. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa nuque où quelques mèches s'entrelaçaient. Il ne put retenir son souffle plus longtemps et Hermione sursauta. Il recula vivement mais sa main avait effleuré le bras de la jeune fille. Et, maintenant, elle n'était plus dupe.

Elle appela à nouveau mais il pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Severus sourit d'amusement en la voyant se dépêcher.

Il s'avança de nouveau. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demi. Il ressentait du pouvoir en se tenant là, derrière elle. Elle était à sa merci. Alors il enleva le sortilège de désillusion.

"Incantatem Finite ..."

Hermione se retourna et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux face à face, séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Lorsque leurs yeux se connectèrent, Hermione relâcha son souffle, faisant s'envoler une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

Sans la quitter du regard, il leva la main. Il hésita un moment quand elle se crispa mais finalement, il atteignit cette mèche rebelle. Il la cala derrière son oreille et sa main s'attarda sur sa peau, faisant le contour de son visage, caressant ses joues. Hermione n'osait pas bouger, elle était comme pétrifiée.

Les longs doigts fins finirent sur sa lèvre. Hermione l'avait encore coincée entre ses dents et Severus la libéra doucement.

Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il avait besoin de la sentir plus près d'elle. Il se rapprocha alors encore, collant presque son bassin au sien et fit ce dont il rêvait: il embrassa la peau sucrée de son cou.

Hermione s'accrocha à ses épaules en poussant un gémissement presque inaudible tandis que les mains de Severus s'enroulaient dans la chevelure bouclée. Il écarta le col de son uniforme et s'attarda quelques instants sur sa clavicule pour revenir vers sa gorge, son menton, ses joues et enfin, il prit possession de sa bouche.

Hermione laissa passer sa langue naturellement. Et elle reçut le plus beau baiser qu'elle n'eut jamais eu. Elle était tombée littéralement en transe et elle se laissa transporter par ce baiser passionné. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit une main sous son pull qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation et qu' elle le repoussa.

Le baiser interrompu, ils se regardèrent. Tous les deux avaient les lèvres rouges et étaient essoufflés. Severus la fixait, impassible mais avec une touche de désir. Hermione, elle, essayait de reprendre contenance. Elle inspira une dernière fois puis s'extirpa de ses bras et s'enfuit.

Voilà, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait obtenu. Elle marchait vivement au hasard dans les couloirs, bouleversée. Si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle ne savait pas jusqu'où ils auraient été.

Elle se souvint qu'au bal, ça ne l'avait pas arrêtée mais aujourd'hui, elle était sobre.

Elle commença à sourire: ça avait été délicieux. _Son_ souffle la chatouillant, _Sa_ main sur son visage, sur ses lèvres, _sa_ bouche sur sa peau, tout l'avait paralysée. Et finalement, ce baiser avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais la peur avait prit le dessus et elle s'était enfuie comme une lâche. Même l'inscription sur son bracelet n'aurait rien pu y faire.

Elle finit par ralentir le pas et finalement, elle s'arrêta, se demandant où elle était. Elle jura plutôt bruyamment lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle finit par déambuler dans le château, cherchant un couloir, une tapisserie ou une armure familière.

La panique et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'écrouler dans son lit mais impossible de trouver son chemin. Et elle avait peur par dessus tout de recroiser Severus Snape. Est-ce qu'il la cherchait, d'ailleurs? Elle avait quitté brusquement la bibliothèque et elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état de frustration elle l'avait laissé.

Elle tourna à un coin et s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un ricanement.

"Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que fait une pauvre petite griffondor dans les cachots? demanda une voix trainante."

Le couloir était plongé dans le noir et elle ne voyait rien. Qui était là? Vu la voix et le ton employé, personne qu'elle voulait voir pour l'instant.

Elle avança prudemment et enfin vit la personne qui se tenait là, ou plutôt les personnes.

Le point positif était que maintenant elle savait où elle était. Le point négatif, c'était que devant elle, se tenaient Drago Malefoy et Viktor Krum.

* * *

 **NDA: et un petit cliffhanger! De l'action pour le prochain chapitre! :O :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Tente-moi, je t'attraperai

Chapitre 4

 **Hello ! Je m'excuse pour cette très longue attente due à plusieurs raisons dont la période d'examen. Mais celle-ci étant terminée, j'espère pouvoir retrouver un rythme régulier ! :D**

 **Mais finalement, voici le chapitre 4. Je ne suis pas du tout confiante pour ce chapitre d'ailleurs... Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. (:**

* * *

Drago Malefoy et Viktor Krum se tenaient là, tous deux abordaient un sourire qui inquiétait grandement Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette la pointant devant elle de manière défensive. Sa concentration était au maximum. A l'instant, elle ne pensait plus aux baisers de son professeur, toute son attention se portait sur les deux hommes devant elle.

"La lionne veut se battre? demanda Malefoy, toujours en ricanant."

Hermione nota qu'il avait lui-aussi sortit sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda-elle à son tour, brutalement.

-Ah, vois-tu, mon ami ici - il pointa négligemment Krum du doigt - a été offensé. Et il voudrait obtenir réparation."

Désormais, ils pointaient tous les deux leur baguette magique vers elle. Hermione se rendait bien compte qu'elle était dans une situation précaire. Elle s'estimait assez douée en duel mais seule contre eux deux, cela restait fort risqué. De plus, elle savait que Drago était un très bon duelliste.

"Je peux faire des excuses publiques, si c'est ce que vous voulez, proposa-t-elle alors.

Hmm, fit-il mine de réfléchir, bonne idée, qu'en dis-tu Viktor ?

-Non, elle doit payer ! Maintenant."

Sur ce, il lança le premier sortilège.

" _Incarcerem_ !"

Hermione fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter et enchaîna avec un stupéfix qui fut paré facilement par un Krum devenu enragé.

Bientôt, les maléfices plurent sur la jeune fille. Elle parvint facilement à les parer mais ne put pas attaquer une seule fois, trop occupée à se défendre. Ca devenait de plus en difficile de maintenir le rythme face à ses deux ennemis qui paraissaient particulièrement acharnés.

Soudain, sa baguette lui échappa et elle fut propulsée contre un mur, deux baguettes pointées directement contre sa gorge.

"Maintenant, tu vas devoir nous supplier à genoux, déclara Drago, victorieux, c'est là qu'est la place des sangs-de-bourbes.

-Tu rêves Malefoy. Je ne m'agenouillerai jamais devant toi." Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux bruns.

"Espèce de...

-Si j'étais vous, surgit une voix grondante, je reculerais doucement."

Hermione vit alors apparaitre le maître des potions à la lueur de sa baguette. Il appuyait celle-ci contre la nuque du Bulgare.

Elle put entendre Krum déglutir distinctement tandis que Malefoy blêmissait.

"Professeur, bredouilla le serpentard, je peux vous expliquer...

-Rien du tout, coupa-t-il glacial. Baissez votre baguette."

Délivrée, Hermione put soupirer et elle s'écarta, s'approchant du professeur.

"Bien, fit celui-ci, je déduis deux cents points à Serpentard.

-Quoi? s'étrangla Malefoy, mais professeur...

-Silence ! Deux cents points en moins, reprit-il, et une semaine de retenue avec M. Rusard."

Drago avait l'air indigné mais ne contesta pas.

Ensuite, le maître des potions se tourna vers Viktor.

"Il est dommage que je ne puisse vous retirer aucun point vu que vous ne faites pas partie des élèves de Poudlard, déclara le professeur avec un sourire sardonique, toutefois, poursuivit-il, je suis certain que M. Rusard ne verra aucun inconvénient à s'occuper de vous pendant un mois.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, contra le Bulgare, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi.

-Oh, je suis sûr, monsieur Krum, que votre directeur acceptera toutes les sanctions que je pourrais vous donner, affirma-t-il comme s'il savait quelque chose que l'autre ignorait."

Et c'était probablement le cas, se dit Hermione.

Il regarda sévèrement les deux jeunes hommes.

"Filez, ordonna-t-il vivement."

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détalèrent en direction de la salle commune de serpentard, laissant Hermione et son sauveur à nouveau seuls tous les deux ?

La griffondor soupira de soulagement et se laissa glisser contre un mur.

"Merci, chuchota-elle à l'adresse de Snape."

Il ne répondit pas mais s'assit à ses côtés, le silence s'étirant entre eux. Snape commença à faire tourner sa baguette lentement tandis qu'Hermione reprenait une respiration normale.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, les événements de la bibliothèque remontaient lentement à leur esprit. Enfin, elle tourna son regard vers l'homme à côté d'elle.

"Enseignez-moi, déclara-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint."

Il quitta alors sa baguette des yeux pour se concentrer sur la jeune fille.

"C'est déjà ce que je fais, répondit-il avec ironie.

-Pas les potions, la défense. Apprenez-moi à me battre."

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et attendit sa réponse avec une certaine anxiété.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle continua:

"Après tout, puisque vous désirez tant le poste de professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, c'est que vous devez être compétent."

Snape renifla.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je désire perdre mes soirées à tenter de combler votre incompétence, demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante."

C'était mal parti. Hermione se sentit soudain exaspérée; il était exaspérant.

"Que me donnerez vous en échange, demanda-t-il alors plus sérieusement".

La griffondor s'immobilisa alors et fixa intensément la pointe de ses chaussures.

"Je vois, ricana-t-il, vous pensiez vraiment que votre compagnie me suffirait."

Il la détailla alors de la tête au pied. Lorsqu'il revint à son visage, son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres qu'elle martyrisait de ses dents.

"Bien qu'avoir votre corps à portée de main, ne me dérangerait pas... Je ne pense pas que ce serait judicieux, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin."

Il s'approcha alors doucement et la regarda dans les yeux, doucement il prit son menton entre ses longs doigts.

"Arrêtez de faire cela, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Vous mordre."

Elle obéit de suite et il recula. Le silence régna de nouveau entre eux.

"Si vous le voulez, je le ferai, lâcha-t-elle".

"Si je veux quoi? demanda-t-il durement."

Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle répondit.

"Mon...Mon corps...A votre portée."

Snape inspira vivement.

"Où est donc passée votre fierté? gronda-t-il, la fierté dont vous faisiez preuve il y a seulement quelques minutes?"

Severus bouillait de colère.

"Jouer à la prostituée ne vous sied guère, conclut-il."

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse.

"Je veux seulement être capable de me défendre, affirma-t-elle d'une petit voix, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance."

Le maître des potions se leva et la regarda le supplier du regard. Il avait horreur de la voir ainsi. Elle était plus forte, plus digne que ça.

Soudain, il la vit comme elle était réellement. Il vit la différence entre Lily et la jeune fille devant lui. Lily n'aurait jamais supplié ainsi, elle ne se serait jamais abaissée de la sorte. Sa fierté était sacrée. De sa courte vie, elle n'avait daigné supplier que pour une seule personne: son fils, Harry Potter.

"Si vous voulez que je vous enseigne la défense, trouvez donc un parti équitable, quelque chose qui m'intéresserait. Alors peut-être reconsidérerais-je votre offre."

Il commença à s'en aller puis finalement s'arrêta, dos à elle.

"Je ne veux pas que vous vous offriez à moi pour obtenir quelque chose, déclara-t-il."

Sur ce, Hermione le vit disparaître dans une envolée de robe noire. La jeune fille laissa sa tête tomber contre ses jambes. Elle était si pitoyable. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça? Etait-elle si obsédée par cet homme pour s'offrir ainsi? Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire cela. D'ailleurs, s'il avait répondu par l'affirmatif, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait? Elle se serait sûrement enfuie, une nouvelle fois, comme à la bibliothèque.

Hermione était confuse, elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle voulait. D'un côté, elle rêvait de ressentir toutes ces émotions auprès de cet homme mais de l'autre, elle ne se sentait pas prête à franchir le cap que lui voulait certainement passer.

Si elle n'était pas certaine de ses sentiments à cet égard, une chose par contre était très claire: elle voulait apprendre à mieux se défendre.

Hermione se releva et essuya brièvement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le portrait de sa salle commune, elle vit Harry et Ron assis en train de chuchoter. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, ils se jetèrent sur elle.

"Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Où tu étais? On a fouillé quasiment tout le château et tu n'étais nulle part!" Le cœur de la jeune fille se réchauffa à ces paroles; elle retrouvait enfin son ami.

"Je suis désolée, j'étais à la bibliothèque puis...

-Mais c'est le premier endroit où on t'a cherchée, la coupa Harry, et tu n'y étais pas! ajouta-t-il comme un reproche.

-Si mais je me suis perdue dans les couloirs sur le retour, désolée de vous avoir inquiétés.

-Tu t'es perdue, répéta Ron, hébété. Mais comment t'as réussi à te perdre? On vit ici depuis plus de trois ans !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne pouvait pas leur répondre que Snape l'avait embrassée et que c'était parce qu'elle en avait été trop perturbée qu'elle n'avait pas su où elle allait. De plus, Harry lui lançait déjà un regard suspicieux. Pour le distraire, elle leur raconta sa confrontation avec Malefoy et Krum.

"Et Snape a enlevé des points à sa maison? demanda Ron encore plus abasourdi.

-Euh, oui...

-200 points!? Répéta-t-il encore.

-Oui, Ron...". Son ami commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer.

"Et une retenue pendant un mois pour Krum?!

-Ron s'il te plait, peux-tu arrêter de répéter toutes mes paroles bêtement? demanda-t-elle finalement plus qu'énervée.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il."

Hermione soupira, cette soirée avait été très éprouvante et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rejoindre son lit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir devant un Ron toujours aussi chamboulé, elle remarqua que Harry, lui, la regardait fixement et n'était pas étonné le moins du monde par les actions de Snape.

C'est donc avec une certaine anxiété qu'elle se coucha et qu'elle s'endormit enfin comme une souche.

ooooo

Severus parcourait toujours les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves hors de leur lit et à chaque pas, il regrettait un peu plus d'avoir accepté la proposition de la jeune griffondor.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter cette offre? Au moins, il avait ajouté une condition. Mais il n'imaginait pas les dégâts qu'il y aurait s'il passait ses soirées avec la jeune fille. Il deviendrait encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se consola en se disant que jamais elle ne trouverait quelque chose de satisfaisant, après tout il ne désirait plus rien depuis Lily.

 _Sinon, Hermione elle-même,_ lui susurra perfidement sa conscience.

Il était sur le point de retourner à ses appartements quand un bras le stoppa net.

"Snape, lança une voix furieuse."

C'est avec amusement que le professeur des potions vit Karkaroff apparaître devant lui.

"Karkaroff, répondit-il d'une voix trainante, que me vaut votre présence à cette heure avancée de la nuit? demanda-t-il avec ironie." Il savait exactement pourquoi il était là. Krum était allé tout rapporter à son directeur comme un bon chienchien.

"Je ne tolérerai pas que tu sanctionnes mes élèves, tu n'as aucune autorité sur eux et Viktor a besoin de son temps pour trouver l'énigme de la première épreuve, il n'a pas de temps à perdre en retenues!"

Snape haussa un sourcil au tutoiement.

" _Ton_ élève a agressé _une_ de mes élèves, j'avais tous les droits de le punir. Et puis qui l'aurait fait sinon? Sûrement pas toi."

"Mais je n'aurais pas du m'attendre à autre chose de la part de Monsieur Krum, après tout, il est ton étudiant, continua-t-il avec dédain."

Karkaroff était maintenant encore plus furieux et il s'approcha un peu plus du maître des potions. Ils faisaient la même taille et chacun essayait de toiser l'autre.

"Fais attention à ce que tu insinues, Snape, tout le monde sait qui tu _es_. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Dumbledore te fait confiance.

-Et moi, je ne comprendrai jamais comment ces idiots de la justice magique t'ont laissé en liberté, même si tu as donnés des noms, cracha-t-il. Mais bon, maintenant tu es tranquille n'est-ce pas Karkaroff? Tu n'as plus la justice sur le dos et tu peux pratiquer ta magie noire en paix dans ton école. Heureusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau.

Soudain le directeur de Durmstrang parut nerveux et changea complètement d'attitude.

"Tu l'as ressenti aussi n'est-ce pas? Tu as _dû_ le sentir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort ! D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a treize ans !"

Karkaroff était de plus en plus nerveux, il regardait partout avec des yeux affolés comme s'il allait être attaqué d'une minute à l'autre.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Karkaroff, répondit sèchement Severus, je n'ai rien ressenti du tout, mentit-il, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu, c'est tout.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Snape, s'écria l'autre un peu trop fort." Sur cet éclat, il releva vivement la manche de son bras gauche dévoilant la marque des ténèbres.

« Regarde ça ! Regarde ça ! » , s'écriait le directeur comme un dément.

Severus ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au bras, trop occupé à mettre des sortilèges de silence autour d'eux. Karkaroff ne se contrôlait plus et il risquait d'attirer l'attention. Et puis, Snape savait exactement ce qu'il trouverait s'il regardait la marque: il la verrait bouger comme s'il elle les appelait.

L'autre en face continuait complètement paniqué.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Severus? Va-t-il revenir?

-Je n'en sais rien, cingla celui-ci en s'éloignant, mais soit sûr que s'il devait revenir, je serais plus qu'heureux d'assister à ton châtiment."

Enfin, il s'éloigna pour de bon. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la menace de Karkaroff:

"S'il revient, tu seras aussi en danger, tu as trahi pour Dumbledore. Tu ne sauras pas jouer ton double jeu longtemps !"

éditer

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la grande salle ce matin-là, elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder son professeur de potion, elle avait bien trop honte. Qu'avait-il bien pu penser d'elle la veille?

Depuis le bal, ils jouaient à un jeu bien étrange. Chacun charmait l'autre, chacun voulait faire craquer son "adversaire" et pourtant aucun des deux ne désirait ou ne pouvait aller plus loin.

Et tous deux avaient leur propre raison.

Bien sûr, la barrière professeur/étudiante et le désaccord du directeur jouaient un grand rôle dans ce refus mais Hermione sentait bien que ce n'était pas tout.

En regardant partout sauf en direction de Snape, elle rencontra les yeux remplis de haine d'un certain blondinet. Il la fusillait du regard et celui-ci criait clairement vengeance. Elle frissonna et baissa la tête sur son assiette.

Elle était assise entre Harry et Ginny et ne faisait que jouer avec sa nourriture, bientôt ses céréales devinrent molles à force de baigner dans le lait.

La jeune fille ne vit pas le regard de connivence que se jetèrent Harry et Ginny et c'est avec surprise qu'elle fut entraînée dans une salle déserte en quittant la grande salle.

Elle fut assise de force et elle fit face à une Ginny et un Harry en colère.

"Maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas, exigea la rouquine."

Hermione baissa la tête. Qu'était-elle censée dire? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur avouer la cause de sa honte.

"Hermione, s'exclama Harry plaintivement, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe. On sait déjà que ça à avoir avec Snape."

Bien sûr qu'ils le savaient, après tout, elle s'était confiée à Ginny juste après le bal et Harry n'était pas bête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ce bâtard?"

A cette question, elle bondit furieuse.

"Rien du tout, laissez-moi tranquille ! s'écria-t-elle."

Elle fonça vers la porte et sortit comme une furie. Pour une fois, Snape n'avait pas agit comme un bâtard, c'était elle qui s'était conduite comme une idiote, comme une prostituée...

Dans la salle de classe, Ginny et Harry échangèrent à nouveau un regard entendu: il y avait bien quelque chose avec Snape, et ce quelque chose était bien plus important que ne voulait leur faire croire leur amie.

"Rejoins Ron, je vais la rattraper et essayer de la calmer, je te tiens au courant, affirma Ginny avant de sortir précipitamment à la recherche de la brune."

Après quelques minutes passées à la chercher, elle la trouva en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

"Hermione, appela-t-elle doucement." Celle-ci sursauta brusquement et se retourna vivement.

Ginny vit qu'elle avait pleuré: ses yeux étaient rouges et elle reniflait encore.

Alors, doucement, elle la prit dans ses bras.

"Nous ne te reprochons rien, tu sais?

Hermione pleura doucement sur l'épaule de son amie et répondit doucement:

"Je ne peux pas vous répondre, j'ai trop honte." La fin de sa réponse fut engloutie par ses sanglots mais Ginny avait compris. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il était question mais elle ne questionnerait plus Hermione et la laisserait se confier d'elle-même.

"Demain, il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, viens avec nous, ça te changera les idées.

Hermione acquiesça et redescendit dans la salle commune des griffondors avec Ginny.

Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et Ron qui ne firent aucun commentaire. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante.

Elle observa distraitement la partie d'échec qu'avaient commencée ses amis. Finalement, elle se leva pour se rendre au cours de métamorphose mais Ginny la retint.

"Je ne sais pas si ça te fera plaisir mais sache qu'au petit déjeuner, Snape ne t'a pas lâché des yeux, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil."

En entendant ces paroles, le cœur d'Hermione sauta un battement et elle sourit, bêtement heureuse. Elle eut un petit rire et remercia la rousse.

"Quoi qu'il ait fait ou que tu aies fait, il ne faut pas abandonner, continua son amie avec un grand sourire, car après tout, tu es une griffondor et il ne faut pas ignorer le cadeau de Harry !

Alors, elle lui mit son poignet sous le nez où siégeait un bracelet similaire au sien avec l'inscription:

" _Ose_ "

* * *

 **Une ch'tite review? Juste pour me faire plaisir ? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Tente-moi, je t'attraperai

Chapitre 5

 **Hey, voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (:.**

 **Je tiens à remercier pour leurs encouragements : Fantomette34, amuto67100, Eileen1976, Melusine, Kyara, Guest, magiehp, Athina, Oroszlan, Celine m, Emodu59, lo, sev9hermi, Miss-Snape-69, MioneRogue, Mary12, LaurineRogue et TristanIseult. (:**

 **Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, tout à J.K Rowling !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Comme prévu, Hermione accompagna ses amis à Pré-Au-Lard. Après être passé chez Zonko, le magasin des farces et attrapes, pour les garçons et chez Mme Guipure pour Ginny, ils décidèrent d'allez aux Trois-balais.

Le pub était d'ailleurs bondé et ils furent même étonnés de voir que quelque professeurs étaient sortis boire un verre, surtout le professeur Maugrey. Celui-ci était assis seul au bar avec une bière au beurre et scrutait les clients d'un œil perçant et artificiel.

Les quatres amis réussirent à trouver une place et alors qu'Hermione allait s'assoir, elle remarqua un fait étrange.

"Pourquoi le professeur Maugrey boit-il dans sa flasque alors qu'il a commandé une bière au beurre?"

Harry regarda discrètement derrière lui et constata lui aussi cette attitude anormale.

"Je ne sais pas... Je me suis déjà demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans mais bon..., répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est sans doute pas important, ajouta Ron, c'est sûrement une potion médicinale qu'il doit prendre à une certaine fréquence."

Après ces paroles, les trois autres regardèrent Ron les yeux écarquillés.

"Quoi? demanda-t-il incertain.

-Ron, répondit sa sœur en commençant à rire, tu viens de dire quelque chose d'intelligent !"

Sur ce, tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Ron, évidemment, qui bouda légèrement.

"Bah c'est vrai, après tout, c'est un ancien auror, il a pu être touché par un sort de magie noire et maintenant il est obligé de se soigner régulièrement, se justifia-t-il.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, le rassura Hermione."

Cependant, la jeune fille était toujours intriguée. Elle décida de mener une petite enquête.

Quand ils eurent fini leur verre, Hermione prévint ses amis qu'elle allait à la librairie. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés par les livres et c'est sans surprise qu'ils décidèrent de se rejoindre plus tard chez Honeydukes.

Sur place, elle prit un livre sur les métamorphoses avancées, un autre sur les sortilèges les plus incongrus et improbables jamais inventés, puis enfin elle se dirigea vers la section 'potions'.

Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans les rayons, elle fut abordée par le vendeur qui avait l'air des plus enthousiastes.

"Ah mademoiselle, vous faites un très bon choix ! Ce livre est ma perle, il vient d'être édité et il est très complet. Une merveille pour tout maître de potions, s'exclama l'homme d'une septantaine d'année au crane dégarni."

Hermione ne savait absolument pas de quel livre il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le livre qui était sur l'étagère, juste devant elle.

Elle ne l'avait même pas encore vu que le vendeur lui avait sauté dessus... Incroyable.

"C'est très gentil, monsieur, mais… ", refusa-t-elle poliment quand il lui coupa la parole, encore plus excité (si c'était possible).

"Regardez, lui ordonna-t-il en lui mettant l'œuvre sous le nez."

Elle loucha légèrement et découvrit alors la table des matières. Et en effet, elle était vraiment complète et intéressante.

 _"Tous les ingrédients de bases pour chaque type de potions", "Tous les dérivés de potions médicales", "Les ingrédients et les potions les plus rares et couteuses et comment se les procurer"._ Et il y avait encore beaucoup d'autres chapitres et notamment _"Les plus puissants poisons_ ".

"Un vrai bijou, insista encore le libraire".

Finalement, Hermione reconsidéra l'offre. _Une merveille pour tout maître de potions._

"Je l'achète !"

De plus, le livre venait juste de sortir, impossible que Severus Snape l'ait déjà.

Quand elle rejoignit Harry et les Weasley chez Honeydukes, le contenu de sa bourse avait grandement diminué mais elle était satisfaite de son achat et ça se voyait.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, on dirait, remarqua Harry.

-Oui, assez, répondit Hermione sans préciser mais avec un grand sourire."

Après avoir acheté toutes les douceurs inimaginables, ils retournèrent tranquillement au château.

"Harry, tu as trouvé la solution de l'œuf ? demanda finalement Hermione.

-Presque, Cédric a trouvé lui et m'a donné un indice. Je trouverai sûrement ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir?

-Prendre l'oeuf dans la salle de bain des préfets.

-Mais c'est justement réservé aux préfets ! Tu ne peux pas y aller...

-Oh Hermione, s'il te plaît, répondit Harry en faisant une bouille d'enfant, c'est important."

Elle le fusilla des yeux quelques minutes puis soupira:

"Ne te fais pas prendre ! "

Et elle partit sans les attendre; elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Tout d'abord, elle se dirigea vers son lieu de prédilection: la bibliothèque.

Elle voulait commencer immédiatement quelques recherches pour pister Maugrey. Elle salua vaguement Mme Pince et se mit à la recherche d'un sort de pistage. Elle comptait le rattacher au clapet de la flasque pour contrôler la fréquence d'ouverture.

Ainsi, si c'était une potion de soin, elle pourrait l'identifier facilement.

Après une heure de recherche, elle trouva son bonheur: un sort de pistage quasi indétectable; il fallait bien ça face à un ancien auror expérimenté.

Elle nota la formule sur un bout de papier qu'elle fourra dans sa poche avant de soupirer. Il était l'heure de dîner. Lorsqu'elle débarqua dans la grande salle, elle était plus que nerveuse, en effet, elle avait décidé d'aller trouver son professeur de potions juste après.

Tout en mangeant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets vers la table des professeurs.

Et lorsqu'elle le vit se lever, son cœur s'emballa. Elle enfourna les dernières patates qui restaient dans son assiette et se leva précipitamment en emportant son sac.

Elle parcourait les couloirs du cachot avec nervosité en se posant mille et une questions.

Et si le livre ne lui plaisait pas? Et s'il la rembarrait comme il savait si bien la faire? Ou... Si les choses dérapaient?

Elle rougit à cette pensée. Non, tout allait bien se passer, se fustigea-t-elle, il allait prendre le livre et accepter de lui faire cours et elle partirait juste après avoir eu la certitude d'avoir ses cours de rattrapage . Ca ne pouvait se passer autrement.

Elle arriva enfin devant son bureau. Elle hésita quelques instants puis frappa.

"Entrez, lui répondit une voix glaciale".

Un frisson la parcourut et elle entra.

"Bonjour professeur, commença-t-elle."

Les yeux noirs glacés la fixèrent avec intensité. Il était assis derrière son bureau, une pile de copies en face de lui. Il la regardait sans ciller, impassible.

Maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Elle se racla la gorge et se lança:

"Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, déclara-t-elle avec une assurance feinte."

Il leva simplement un sourcil inquisiteur, l'incitant à continuer.

Elle fouilla dans son sac quelques secondes puis en sortit le livre dont la couverture indiquait _"L'indispensable"_. Elle le posa en face du maître des potions, sur le bureau, puis recula de quelques pas, attendant la sentence.

Il y jeta à peine un coup d'œil puis son attention se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

Il croisa les bras mais n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche.

En face, Hermione devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Aimait-il? Etait-il d'accord?

"Le vendeur m'a affirmé que l'auteur était l'un des meilleurs maîtres des potions. Et le livre est très complet, j'ai vérifié moi-même !"

Un nouveau haussement de sourcil accueillit cette affirmation.

Elle allait continuer à vanter l'ouvrage quand enfin, il daigna lui adresser la parole.

"Je connais parfaitement et à la lettre près, le contenu de cet ouvrage, miss Granger."

Le choc se lisait parfaitement sur le visage de la jeune fille.

"C'est impossible voyons..., il vient de sortir.

-Certes, dit-il en se levant, mais voyez vous, miss, je connais chaque page de ce livre parce que..., j'en suis l'auteur."

Il se tenait maintenant devant elle, lui tendant le livre.

"Tenez, vous en aurez certainement plus d'utilité que moi, déclara-t-il avec un sourire méprisant."

Tout en le reprenant, elle loucha sur le nom de l'auteur inscrit sur la première de couverture: "Richard Frewell".

Un pseudonyme?

Elle réalisa alors la bourde qu'elle avait faite . Mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir? Elle rougit à nouveau sous le regard de glace de son professeur.

"Vous pouvez y aller, déclara-t-il en retournant derrière son bureau."

Malgré qu'elle ait été clairement congédiée, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, je suis désolée pour mon attitude de la dernière fois et pour ma demande déplacée."

Rogue inclina légèrement la tête comme pour accepter ses excuses et continua à la fixer.

"Vous tenez vraiment à ces cours particuliers, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il plus doucement."

Pour une fois, il avait l'air sincère et vraiment curieux.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît...

-Vous avez vraiment l'air pitoyable à supplier ainsi, affirma-t-il alors avec dédain."

Hermione releva vivement la tête à cette énième pique qui, cette fois-ci, l'avait véritablement blessée. Sûrement parce que c'était la vérité.

"Je vais donc m'efforcer de changer cela, continua-t-il arrogant. Je vais être franc avec vous, Miss Granger..."

Maintenant, Hermione regardait droit devant elle, juste dans les yeux de son professeur.

"Je vous désire, affirma-t-il de sa voix traînante, et si je dois désirer quelqu'un, ce ne sera pas quelqu'un de faible et de larmoyant."

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, ces paroles étaient la chose la plus blessante qu'elle n'ait eu un jour à subir mais elle ne flancha pas. Bien sûr, ses jambes risquaient de lâcher à tout moment, bien sûr, elle tremblait de partout. Mais jamais, elle n'avait coupé le contact visuel et elle en était bêtement fière.

"Vous viendrez pour vos cours particuliers, les lundi, mercredi et vendredi après votre dernier cours de l'après-midi. En échange vous viendrez également le samedi matin m'aider à remplir le stock de l'infirmerie en potions, conclut-il."

Elle acquiesça et elle fut congédiée pour de bon.

C'est toujours un peu tremblante qu'elle alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. En reprenant la formule qu'elle avait découverte, elle réalisa qu'elle avait finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et que la concession n'était vraiment pas chère payée. Elle devait aller l'aider seulement une matinée alors que lui perdait trois soirs par semaines pour l'aider elle. C'était définitivement à son avantage.

ooooo

La porte de son bureau venait de se refermer sur la jeune griffondor et Rogue était toujours adossé à son bureau mais cette fois-ci, il avait les épaules voûtées. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche.

Il venait de clairement sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas à _sa_ hauteur alors que c'était exactement le contraire. Il n'était qu'un homme fini et perdu. Tout ça à cause de sa foutue fierté. Cette fierté qui l'avait poussé à insulter la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas qu'il culpabilisait, loin de là, il s'était vraiment délecté de la voir se décomposer au fur et à mesure mais il ne pouvait que voir l'ironie de ses propos, lui rappelant le cadavre qu'il était devenu.

Et c'est avec honte que maintenant, il l'avouait: il redevenait vivant en face de la jeune fille et il se consumait de désir pour elle… Même si le fantôme de Lily Evans n'était jamais loin.

Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était que, maintenant qu'il allait la voir quatre fois par semaine en plus des cours de potions, sa présence ne deviendrait pas une drogue.

ooooo

Calmée, Hermione passait pour la troisième fois devant le mur menant à la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit deux tables. Sur l'une était posé un livre à propos des sorts de pistage et sur l'autre se trouvait une flasque identique à celle de Maugrey.

Sachant déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle se détourna du livre et s'avança vers la flasque.

Le sort qu'elle avait découvert était très efficace et par conséquent assez difficile à pratiquer. De plus, elle devait être la plus précise possible et atteindre le clapet.

La formule était _Sequor*_ et elle devait faire un mouvement de rotation dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avant de pointer l'objet.

Le mouvement devait être sec et rapide.

Hermione se plaça à quelques mètres de distances et pointa sa baguette sur le clapet.

Elle commença le mouvement et s'écria:

" _Sequor_ !"

Elle soupira de mécontentement en constatant son échec. Elle n'avait pas réussi à être assez précise pour toucher le clapet après la rotation.

Au moins, le sortilège avait fonctionné, il lui manquait juste la précision.

Elle continua à s'entraîner, multipliant les échecs.

Quand enfin, elle sauta de joie en voyant une fine ligne rouge relier sa baguette et la flasque, le couvre feu était largement dépassé.

Ensuite, elle prit un gallion de sa poche et prononça la formule "M _oneo*_ ". Cette fois-ci, le fil rouge reliait le gallion et la flasque. Enfin, elle dit " _Claudo*"_ et le fil disparut mais le lien était bien là.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Intervint une voix derrière elle."

Hermione sursauta et se retourna déjà prête à attaquer. Elle soupira de soulagement et abaissa sa baguette en reconnaissant son meilleur ami, Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

-Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir, alors j'ai utilisé ceci, dit-il en montrant la carte des Maraudeurs. Vu que ton nom n'apparaissait nulle part sur la carte, j'en ai déduis que tu te terrais ici, continua-t-il avec un sourire, après tout cette salle n'existe pas à l'origine.

-Bien vu, Harry, acquiesça Hermione en souriant.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu tombes bien, s'exclama Hermione en ignorant sa question, peux-tu aller ouvrir cette flasque?"

Harry accepta, exaspéré par les expériences de son amie. Elle était toujours comme ça: elle recherchait le savoir et expérimentait beaucoup de choses que ce soit en métamorphoses, en potions ou... en sortilèges.

"Ok, trois, deux..., un... Go !" Il actionna le bouton et le clapet s'ouvrit. Instantanément, Hermione sentit le gallion chauffer.

"Parfait ! Merci Harry !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi on utilise la flasque de Maugrey?

-Ce n'est qu'une copie mais je compte bien savoir à quelle fréquence est utilisée la vraie. D'ailleurs, Harry, je peux t'emprunter la carte des maraudeurs?"

Harry se résigna à ne pas en savoir d'avantage. Il soupira légèrement: dans quoi s'embarquait-il?

"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Voilà, tiens."

Hermione regarda avidement la carte de Poudlard se dessiner devant ses yeux. Elle parcourut chaque recoin mais ne trouva nulle part le nom d'Alastor Maugrey.

"C'est bizarre, marmonna-t-elle, je ne le trouve pas... Qu'est-ce que...?"

"Merci Harry, s'écria-t-elle, tu peux rentrer au dortoir, je te rends la carte demain matin sans faute !"

Sur ce, elle sortit en trombe de la salle.

Harry n'avait rien pu faire, ni dire quoi que ce soit. Encore abasourdi, il reprit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en alla lui aussi. Il allait suivre le conseil d'Hermione et rentrer au dortoir. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire sans la carte des Maraudeurs? Suivre Hermione était impossible. Néanmoins, il se promit d'interroger son amie dès le lendemain matin.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione se pressait dans les couloirs mais elle se calma bien vite, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse prendre à déambuler après le couvre-feu.

Les yeux fixés sur la carte, son cerveau carburait à vive allure. Qu'est-ce que Barty Croupton faisait à Poudlard en pleine nuit? Sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle commença à suivre le nom sur le plan.

L'homme semblait se diriger vers le cinquième étage.

Elle longea les murs du château en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle était concentrée sur la carte et voyait son nom se rapprocher. Elle leva la tête : elle pouvait voir la lueur d'une baguette magique mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de l'homme. Bizarrement, elle le trouva beaucoup trop massif pour être le chef du département de la justice magique.

Elle vit l'homme s'arrêter alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle recula discrètement dans une alcôve. Croupton essayait de déverrouiller une porte, lui semblait-il. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Cette pièce semblait être interdite d'accès, essayait-il de voler quelque chose?

Alors qu'elle l'entendait jurer, elle put le voir un instant de face et sursauta en le reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas Barty Croupton mais Alastor Maugrey ! Que faisait-il là? Elle suivait pourtant bien Croupton.

Son cœur battait à vive allure, elle ne devait surtout pas attirer son attention. Elle essaya de réguler sa respiration mais elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse. Heureusement, l'homme était bien trop concentré sur sa tâche pour la remarquer.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers la carte des maraudeurs qui indiquait toujours la position de Barty Croupton. Hermione rechercha le nom de Maugrey à proximité mais ne vit qu'elle et Croupton. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? La carte était-elle déficiente? Elle observa à nouveau Maugrey/Croupton s'acharner sur la porte, réfléchissant à vive allure.

Elle s'avança juste un peu pour vérifier l'identité de Maugrey et jeta un autre coup d'œil à la carte.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir un troisième nom apparaître qu'une main fut sur sa bouche et qu'elle fut tirée en arrière.

* * *

 *** _Sequor_ vient du verbe sequi en latin qui signifie suivre.**

 *** _Moneo_ vient du verbe monere en latin qui signifie prévenir (Eh non ! Moneo ne vient pas de money ou de monnaie parce qu'elle utilise un gallion xD... Je sors ^.^).**

 *** _Claudo_ vient du verbe claudere en latin qui signifie fermer (là aussi, désolée pour le jeu de mot...).**

 **Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Tente-moi, je t'attraperai !

Chapitre 6

 **Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée de l'écart entre les chapitres et spécialement pour celui-ci, à ma décharge, j'ai fait ma rentrée à l'université et j'ai donc dû m'adapter ^^. Je remercie encore tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui laissent une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

 **Trèves de bavardages, voici le chapitre 6 !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

"Taisez-vous, siffla une voix tranchante à son oreille"

Hermione était de retour dans l'alcôve mais cette fois-ci, elle était collée contre un torse ferme et une main emprisonnait toujours son visage.

Désormais, elle ne bougeait plus d'un poil et regardait Fol'Oeil s'affairer devant elle. Elle avait complètement oublié que la carte des Maraudeurs était dans sa main droite, à la vue de l'homme derrière elle.

Elle était bien trop concentrée à essayer d'atténuer ses battements de cœur, comme si c'était possible. Car bien sûr, c'était _lui_ dans son dos. _Son_ corps pressé contre le sien et elle pouvait sentir à nouveau que ce corps était merveilleusement bien musclé.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Que faisait Maugrey déjà?

Elle pouvait également sentir le souffle légèrement saccadé de l'homme balayer sa nuque. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps entier. L'excitation montait peu à peu. Elle eut vaguement conscience de froisser quelque chose, tellement elle serrait les poings.

Comment Maugrey faisait-il pour ne pas les remarquer?

Alors qu'elle était bien malgré elle consciente de chaque membre et de chaque muscle de l'homme, quelque chose d'autre finit par attirer son attention et son souffle se coupa.

Karkaroff ! Que faisait-il là, lui aussi?

La tension était montée encore d'un cran. Hermione sentit le corps derrière elle se tendre presque imperceptiblement.

A l'arrivée de Karkaroff, Maugrey avait immédiatement arrêter son occupation initiale pour le toiser.

"Que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit, Karkaroff?

-Je vous retourne la question.

-Je fais ma ronde comme le veut mon statut de professeur, grogna-t-il.

-J'allais me rendre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, déclara le directeur de Durmstrang à son tour."

"Une affaire assez urgente qui ne vous concerne en rien, précisa-t-il."

Les deux hommes se toisaient mutuellement. Maugrey ne pouvait qu'être méfiant face à un ancien mangemort, sa paranoïa était d'ailleurs assez connue ainsi que sa devise " Vigilance constance !"

"Bien sûr, je vous suggère de vous diriger de l'autre côté dans ce cas, le bureau du directeur est situé dans l'aile ouest du deuxième étage. J'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore vous a donné le mot de passe? demanda-t-il." Il n'était de toute évidence pas dupe du mensonge de l'homme.

"Naturellement, répondit Karkaroff en faisant demi-tour."

Maugrey l'observa quelques instants avant de se détourner lui aussi et de partir dans l'autre sens.

Une fois seule avec Snape- bien sûr, c'était lui, elle reconnaitrait toujours cette odeur de bois de santal si caractéristique à son professeur de potions- elle soupira et se débattit pour se départir de cette main envahissante. Malgré la situation, leur rapprochement l'avait excitée.

Snape lui enserra le poignet et la tira vivement avec lui. Il parcourait les couloirs d'une foulée rapide et Hermione avait du mal à ne pas trébucher derrière lui.

"Pouvez-vous ralentir?" demanda-t-elle en pure perte; de toute évidence, il ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Il entra dans une classe vide, l'entraînant avec lui.

Il lâcha la jeune fille et s'adossa contre un mur en soupirant.

Hermione se tenait devant lui et le regardait, méfiante. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu soupirer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez là? demanda-t-il"

Hermione regarda bêtement sa main droite avant de réaliser que c'était la carte des Maraudeurs.

Par réflexe, elle la cacha derrière son dos. Evidemment, ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter son professeur.

"Donnez-moi ça."

Contrite, elle la lui tendit.

Harry allait la tuer.

"Un plan de Poudlard... Intéressant."

Alors qu'il examinait l'artefact, elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

"Karkaroff n'est pas dans le bureau du directeur, ce n'est pas étonnant... Mais..."

La jeune fille se glissa à côté du maitre des potions et regarda elle aussi la carte.

Croupton n'était plus au cinquième étage et toujours pas le nom de Maugrey en vue, par contre, un peu plus loin se trouvait Karkaroff avec... Mme Maxime.

"Peut-être complotent-ils contre Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, proposa logiquement Hermione."

Le maître des potions acquiesça distraitement.

"Je ne fais pas confiance à Karkaroff, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques instants."

"Tout à l'heure, je suivait Fol'Oeil parce que je pensais que lui-même pistait et tenait à l'œil Karkarov. Mais la scène qui s'est jouée tout à l'heure est étrange.

-Maugrey ne suivait pas du tout Karkaroff, poursuivit Hermione.

-Oui, c'est Karkaroff qui l'a trouvé et non le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que Maugrey pouvait bien faire? Je crois qu'il voulait déverrouiller une porte mais je ne sais pas ce que cette pièce contient."

Le Maître des potions resta silencieux mais Hermione était sûre qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il disait.

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous les deux en silence, Hermione se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle était avec le pire professeur de Poudlard dans une salle de classe en pleine nuit et il ne lui avait pas encore hurlé dessus. Au lieu de ça, ils ...enquêtaient en quelque sorte ensemble.

Finalement, Snape se redressa et darda sur elle un de ses regards transperçants. Elle avait sûrement pensé trop vite.

"Je vous retrouve bien souvent hors de votre dortoir à une heure intolérable, miss."

Hermione sembla soudain se ratatiner face à ses yeux brillants de colère.

"Je vais vous raccompagner à votre tour, déclara-t-il sèchement, bien entendu, je garde ceci, continua-t-il en désignant la carte."

Harry allait vraiment l'assassiner...

Il invita la griffondor à passer devant lui d'un mouvement de bras.

"Professeur, appela timidement Hermione, je voulais quand même vous signaler quelque chose qui m'a interpellé...

-Oui? La pressa-t-il.

"La carte montre tous les habitants du château. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu le nom de Mr Croupton au cinquième étage mais quand j'y suis arrivée, ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait là mais bien le professeur Maugrey."

Elle fit une pause en attendant la réaction du professeur mais il resta silencieux, elle continua nerveuse:

"Bien sûr, la carte a pu se tromper mais je trouvais tout de même ce fait étrange, se justifia-t-elle.

-Je garderai ceci à l'esprit. Maintenant, allons-y !"

Le trajet jusqu'à la tour se fit en silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

Devant le tableau de la grosse dame, le maître des potions reprit la parole.

"Que je ne vous reprenne plus à enfreindre le règlement où vous pouvez dire au revoir à vos cours de rattrapage."

Elle acquiesça en silence. Elle le vit rapidement faire demi-tour et elle allait franchir la porte quand il la rappela.

"Oh, et Miss Granger..., 20 points en moins pour griffondor."

Elle se disait aussi que ça avait été trop facile.

OoOoO

Severus retournait à ses appartements, son cerveau carburant à vive allure.

Le couvre feu avait à peine sonné qu'il avait vu un Karkaroff nerveux qui cherchait de toute évidence à ne pas se faire remarquer. Le maître des potions avait donc flairé un mauvais coup.

Il avait voulu filer l'ex-mangemort mais il avait alors découvert Maugrey juste derrière. Il en avait conclu logiquement que l'ancien auror cherchait à coincer Karkaroff.

Quelle avait été sa surprise de découvrir sa miss-je-sais-tout préférée dans les parages...

Mais ensuite, il avait vite compris que Maugrey ne suivait pas du tout Karkaroff. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment celui-ci s'était retrouvé derrière Fol'oeil...

Une fois dans ses quartiers, il descendit dans son laboratoire privé. Lorsqu'il devait réfléchir, il lui suffisait de préparer quelques potions.

Les préparations le reposaient, il se faisait guider par des gestes qui étaient devenus automatiques et il pouvait alors donner cours à ses pensées.

Il prépara d'abord son matériel puis ses ingrédients et démarra un feu en dessous du chaudron.

Alors qu'il coupait d'une main experte des queues de mandragores, il se détendit et son esprit se concentra exclusivement sur l'affaire de cette soirée.

Sa première hypothèse avait été que Karkarof préparait quelque chose, or cette nuit il était sorti seulement pour voir Mme Maxime, cela concernait certainement le tournoi des trois sorciers et il doutait fortement que la directrice de Beauxbâtons soit engagée dans un quelconque plan avec de la magie noire.

Fait plus étrange: le comportement d'Alastor Maugrey.

Il devait parler de toute cette histoire à Dumbledore. Le problème était que Maugrey était un ami fort estimé du directeur et il serait difficile de le convaincre.

De plus en plus agité, il lança un sort de stase sur sa potion et de se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau du directeur.

Il faisait nuit mais Severus savait que Dumbledore était victime d'insomnies et qu'il passait volontiers ses nuits dans son bureau. Arrivé devant la statue de pierre, il dit le mot de passe -une sucrerie- et leva à peine les yeux, habitué à toutes ces excentricités.

Il toqua alors à la porte et fut invité à entrer.

"Ah, Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure avancée ?

-Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-il sobrement en s'asseyant sur son siège habituel."

"J'ai remarqué quelques faits plutôt inquiétants se déroulant à Poudlard et je voulais venir vous en informer."

Si toutefois ce vieux fou n'était pas déjà au courant...

"Bien sûr mon garçon..."

"Il est connu que Karkarof enseigne la magie noire à ses élèves, alors je me suis permis de le surveiller. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien remarqué de significatif sinon une rencontre entre lui et Mme Maxime, tard ce soir. Heureusement rien à voir avec de la magie noire donc mais je voulais tout de même attirer votre attention sur le fait que ces deux là complotent sûrement pour gagner le tournoi...

-Votre prévoyance vous honore, cher ami. Pour ce complot, comme vous dites, je crains qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Evidemment, si je les surprends en train de tricher, je le signalerai au comité du tournoi mais en attendant nous ne pouvons que faire confiance à nos champions."

Severus renifla de dédain : faire confiance à un Potter, inimaginable !

"Bien, autre chose Albus, s'il vous plaît. Est-ce que Maugrey est en charge des rondes de nuit le samedi de vingt-deux à vingt-trois heures?

-Etrange question... Je pense que Minerva m'avait déposé l'horaire des rondes en début d'année..."

Il fouilla plusieurs tiroirs avant de tirer une feuille qu'il tendit au Maitre des potions.

C'était bien l'horaire et le samedi à partir de vingt-deux heures, celui qui était en charge des rondes était... Le professeur Flitwick !

C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait : Maugrey n'avait rien à faire dans les couloirs du cinquième étage cette nuit. Evidemment, les professeurs pouvaient aller où bon leur semblait dans le château et à n'importe quelle heure - il le faisait lui-même - mais les actes du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal étaient bien suspects.

De plus, la pièce qu'il avait de toute évidence essayé de forcer était celle où reposait le trophée des trois sorciers. Seul le comité et les professeurs savaient qu'il se trouvait là, entouré d'un bon nombre de protections.

Severus leva la tête vers Dumbledore et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Maugrey est digne de confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. " La réponse était sans appel et le regard bleu d'une grande franchise.

Il était inutile d'évoquer ses soupçons avec Dumbledore.

Il enquêterait seul.

"Très bien, juste une dernière chose... Est-ce que Barty Croupton séjourne au château ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, non."

Encore quelque chose d'étrange.

Hermione Granger aurait-elle menti? Elle avait affirmé qu'elle avait vu le nom de Barty Croupton sur la carte et pourtant...

La logique voudrait qu'il croie Dumbledore, son mentor, et non une petite sotte qui la rendait fou.

Il ne pouvait en dire plus au directeur sans parler de la présence de Granger. Et il était sûr que s'il ne prononçait ne serait-ce que son nom, il était bon pour un long sermon... Il n'était pas serpentard pour rien. Il devrait aussi gérer l'affaire Croupton lui-même.

Il était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas obligé d'enquêter sur toutes les choses étranges se passant à Poudlard mais il restait redevable et loyal en son directeur bien qu'il ne lui dise pas tout.

"Merci Albus, je vais me recoucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon ami."

En quittant le bureau, il était certain d'avoir vu ces satanés yeux bleus scintiller de mille feu. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout expliquer au directeur car celui-ci savait sûrement déjà tout.

Soit, il lui restait trois heures de sommeil et il n'allait pas les gaspiller en spéculant sur la science de ce vieux fou.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Hermione fut abordée dès son réveil par le grand sourire d'Harry.

"Hermione, j'ai résolu l'énigme !

-Oh Harry, c'est merveilleux ! Heureusement que tu as trouvé, la deuxième tâche est dans une semaine ! Tu es allé dans la salle de bain des préfets ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

-Et bien oui, je n'avais peut-être pas la carte des maraudeurs mais je me suis servi de la cape d'invisibilité. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me rendre la carte, ce serait bien...

-Ah oui... A propos..."

Hermione était affreusement gênée : comment annoncer à Harry qu'elle se l'était fait confisquer ?

"Oh Harry, capitula-t-elle en soupirant, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne l'ai plus...

-Comment ça tu ne l'as plus ? demanda son ami abasourdi. Tu l'as perdue ?

-Pas exactement... Je me la suis fait confisquer, avoua-t-elle honteuse.

-Tu t'es fait attraper alors que tu avais la carte ? Et dire que c'était toi qui me grondais parce que je sortais la nuit mais, moi, je ne me suis jamais fait attraper !

-Désolée Harry, c'est le professeur Snape qui l'a et je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à nous la rendre...

-Snape ? J'aurais dû m'en douter."

"Bon Hermione, tu as perdu la carte ? Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave ... Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir comment. Arrête tes cachotteries et raconte-moi tes plans et ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir."

Elle avait envie de tout dire à Harry : son plan pour découvrir ce que buvait Maugrey, les activités douteuses de celui-ci, le complot entre Karkaroff et Madame Maxime, les déplacements de Barty Croupton... Mais pourtant quelque chose la retint. Ce début d'enquête datait de seulement de la veille au soir.

Harry pourrait être un bon atout, d'ailleurs depuis la première année, ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, avec Ron mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle partageait "cette aventure" avec quelqu'un d'autre et ce serait presque trahir cette personne que d'embarquer Harry dans l'histoire.

Pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie plus proche que jamais de l'homme qu'elle désirait et elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'une troisième personne intervienne au risque de tout gâcher.

Evidemment, Snape et elle n'avaient pas vraiment enquêté ensemble, ils avaient juste échangé des idées pendant le feu de l'action et sûrement qu'ils n'en parleraient plus jamais. Snape allait enquêter de son côté et ne lui parlerait plus jamais de ses avancées. C'était certain... Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer et d'éviter de mettre Harry dans la confidence.

"Désolée Harry mais je ne peux pas encore te le dire..." Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, le priant de ne pas insister.

"Alors, en quoi consiste la seconde tâche ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Plonger dans le lac avec des sirènes et y rester une heure..."

Harry n'était pas dupe un seul instant et l'expression de son visage lui disait clairement qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber le sujet.

"Bien, on va à la bibliothèque alors, il faut absolument trouver une solution pour que tu puisses respirer sous l'eau, déclara la jeune fille."

Finalement, elle passa tout son dimanche dans les livres mais elle ne trouva pas de solution.

Le soir venu, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, épuisée.

La seconde d'après, quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés.

"Alors ? demanda Ginny. Comment ça va avec ton serpentard ?"

Hermione rougit instantanément.

" Il va me donner des cours de défense contre les forces du mal et je vais l'aider à préparer des potions." Elle lâcha cette information telle une bombe.

"Woaw, déclara Ginny, ça avance vite finalement. Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises !"

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit dans son dortoir.

Hermione resta quelques instants à regarder le feu dans la cheminée.

En effet, le lendemain, elle avait cours de potions et de défense avec Snape. Des cours particuliers...

L'anxiété la prit d'un coup et son cœur s'emballa. Elle avait un peu peur. Severus Snape était imprévisible.

Elle se força à reprendre son calme. Elle savait que le moment venu, elle serait plus que stressée mais elle savait aussi que l'excitation prendrait rapidement le dessus. Cet homme l'avait tenté et elle allait l'attraper.

OoOoO

Lundi.

Le dernier cours des élèves de quatrième année venait de se terminer.

Severus Snape attendait dans sa salle de classe. Il avait préparé avec soin le local d'à côté. Finalement, il allait faire son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal et tout se passerait selon son programme. La gamine Granger avait intérêt à y mettre du sien.

Assis derrière son bureau, jambes et bras croisés, il attendait la principale concernée.

Et lorsqu'il entendit frapper, il sourit légèrement : ça allait être intéressant.

* * *

Une ch'tite review pour que j'offre autour de moi un beau sourire ? :D Comment ça cet argument ne vaut pas grand chose ?

Bisous, en espérant que ça vous ait plus !


End file.
